Escaping My Past
by Kylee-Cat
Summary: Welcome 13 yr. old Mikan Sakura to Alice Academy. A rare alice user who watched her parents and grandfather be assassinated all because of her. Has she finally escaped the AAO for good? How and Who will help her open up about the deaths she's witnessed?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Hi everyone! This is my first story here so I'm all kinds of nervous right now! I respect criticism but please don't eat me alive! :) Anyways, I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice or the characters! Oh how I wish I did though! Now on with the story! ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Birthday Nightmare! Welcome to GA?

BANG! BANG!

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Today was my 13th birthday and I had plans of eating cake and lighting sparklers with grandpa in the backyard. It wasn't supposed to turn into my nightmare. Rushing around, I pushed my auburn hair out of my face as my hazel eyes scanned every window of the rooms I ran through.

Following Grandpa I ran up the stairs trying to escape the men in black suits who seemed to be covering every window and door of our house. I had been living with him ever since I was 7, the year my parents were assassinated by the same scary men who were coming after me now. Cowering in the corner of my bedroom, I cried as I heard the sound of feet making their way up the stairs.

Grandpa placed himself in front of me as the footsteps drew closer. Glancing over his shoulder he gave me a sad smile and with a pleading voice he murmured "Mikan I love you, always remember to look for the good through the bad."

With that my bedroom door busted open revealing two black suited men who wasted no time in rushing towards Grandpa and I. Trembling as I watched Grandpa be hurled into the wall across my room by one of the men I gasped. How did he do that? He never even came close to grandpa! Before I knew it I was being thrown over one of the men shoulder as I stared wide eyed at the man forming a gun in his hand out of thin air. Thrashing against the back of the man carrying me I watched as the man took aim and shot my grandpa right before my eyes.

Why!

Why kill Grandpa when you already had me in your grasp!

Silent tears ran down my face as tremors rocked my body. Grandpa's words filled my head as I shook off the echoing voice. There was no good to look for. I always brought the bad people. They were lead to mom and dad because of me, and now grandpa too.

"MONSTER!" was the only word that escaped my lips as anger, pain, and horror washed throughout my body.

That was the last word I screamed before a bright light enveloped the room and my mind fell into the black.

Cracking open my eyes I stared at the white ceiling as I stretched, waiting for whatever pain my body had been put through while my mind was on vacation. Only a bit of soreness had taken over my muscles as my body rested back into place.

"Ah, I see you've finally awakened Ms. Sakura."

My body shot forward hearing the feminine male voice that had spoken to me. Spotted off to my left was a man probably aged in his late twenties with blonde hair to his shoulders, purple eyes looking calm yet cautiously at my startled expression.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I said frightened as I backed away. Maybe he was the one who had sent the scary men in black after me. He was probably now seeking revenge for not being able to capture me the first time when he sent his men after me while I was with my parents.

He smiled at me before standing and walking towards me slowly. He then extended his hand and said,

"I'm Narumi sensei and Welcome to Alice Academy MIkan-chan!"

"Eh?" My jaw has officially hit the floor and I can feel my eyes popping out of my sockets as I shook Narumi sensei's hand.

"You've been passed out for 3 days Mikan-chan. Your mind needed to rest after the trauma you went through. The guards and I showed up right when the AAO (Anit-Alice Organization) was trying to leave your grandfathers house with you. We were able to get you back from them but not capture them. Now tell me Mikan do you know what an Alice is?"

I hesitantly shook my head no before sitting down on the end of the hospital bed across from Narumi.

"Do you know about your parents past?"

Another no came from my shaking head as I looked down ashamed of not knowing what this nice man was seeking.

"Well that's alright dear. Your mother and father were both holders of Alices. They had attended here before escaping when your mother found out she was pregnant with you. Both of your parents were powerful Alices that the AAO was after to control. That is why they faced the gruesome death that they did trying to protect you from being taken, the same as your grandfather. If my mind serves right, the bright light that blasted through the area came from you."

"Me? How did that come from me?"

"Because Mikan you have the nullification and SEC alices. With the nullification alice you can cancel out any other alices that are being used, the SEC stands for Steal, Copy, Erase. Very rare alices you have inherited there dear. So with that being said, you are now a student here in AA where we can keep an eye on you and protect you."

Protection. I finally wouldn't have to worry about running away anymore.

Forcing a small smile onto my face, I looked up to Narumi and asked the question that made his face light up with excitement…

"So when do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTERS! I know my first chapter was a little short so I made this chapter longer! This chapter will be dedicated to my first reviewer EVER! ****Thanks **_**Heavens Devil and Hells Angel!**__** :)**_

Chapter 2: First day

After leaving the hospital Narumi-Sensei led me to my new dorm room, which was massive. Walking in I was welcomed with a flat screen TV hanging from the far left wall with a long grey couch in the shape of an L. To the back of the living room, off to the right was a small yet homey kitchen where I could keep my snacks all though my main 3 meals would be served in the canteen. After proceeding down a short hallway I opened a door to find a beautiful bedroom with its own bathroom. The carpet was soft white with light yellow walls. In the center was a full sized bed with a white comforter that had orange sakura petals dancing around the edges. My closet was filled with my school uniform and the clothes I thought had been forgotten at my house. I also had a small desk that was placed to the right of the doors that led onto my small personal balcony. It was my own personal heaven smack in the middle of hell.

Narumi-Sensei had taken the time to explain to me the star rankings and rules of my new school. I was being placed in the Special Ability class and had received a special star. I thanked him with a smile as I was left to dress into the middle school uniform. Trying my best to seem thankful that I had been saved and brought here was harder than it should be. I was getting a beautiful room, going to a huge elite school, I was going to be safe. So why did I feel so penned up here, like I was suffocating and needed an escape route.

It was because with all this big empty space came time to be alone. Time to remember, something I wasn't to keen on doing. I wanted those memories to be pushed down and never come back. So, that's exactly what I did, I pushed them to the back of my mind and locked them away. I was starting a new life today and that meant new people and memories. NO. No new people, the closer someone is to me the more danger they'll be in. My parents and grandpa are perfect examples of what happens to those who I care about, and I can't stand to lose someone else.

With that decided I walked out of my room and across campus to meet Narumi-Sensei outside my new classroom. He stood there smiling as I finally made my way to stand before him.

"Alright Mikan-chan, when I motion for you please come in and introduce yourself. However, before I go in I have to ask you to please not mention your SEC alice. You can announce any other one you have but that one may end you up in a bit of trouble so its best to keep it private for now."

With that being said, I watched my new teacher skip and do a ballerina twirl before stopping in front of the class. "Hello my beautiful darlings!" he giggled at the gaping class.

Suddenly shouts were heard throughout random students of the class.

"My eyes! They burn!" said one girl.

"I think I'm going to puke" stated a blonde haired boy with glasses looking quite pale.

"Now, now students be nice to your favorite teacher!" said Naru looking pouty. "Besides I have a wonderful surprise for you. We have a new student today."

The silence that fell over the class hit me harder than the stares I was receiving as I made my way to the front of the class. When I finally looked up I grimaced at the boys with hearts in their eyes and tongues flopped out of their mouth. Although I had to give a small giggle, they reminded me of furless puppies. Removing all traces of laughter from my face I gave a small bow before looking at everyone and introducing myself.

"Sakura Mikan, 13 years old, I have the nullification and elemental alices. Please just call me Mikan."

"Whats your star rank?" asked a girl with awkward curly hair.

"Special star and I'm also in the Special ability class Permy" I stated as I watched her face grow red with anger.

Naru quickly stepped between me and the advancing Permy as he commanded "Sumire-chan please sit down. Now MIkan-chan who can I place as your partner."

He glanced around at the staring students before landing his gaze on a bored looking crimson-eyed boy in the back.

"Ah, I know. Mikan-chan your partner will be Natsume, you may sit beside him from now on. Now if you'll excuse me students I have somewhere else to be."

Stupid Naru seating me with some grumpy looking boy and then twirling out like a gay! This thought seemed to be raging in my mind as I walked towards the back. I peeked up to get a better look at my new partner only to look back down again blushing. He had messy raven black hair, with a pair of dark crimson eyes that seemed to pale his skin making him even better looking. He had a well chiseled face and even young he had very tone arms.

Sitting beside the boy I held out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Mikan nice to meet you."

The Natsume boy just looked at my hand then to my face before narrowing his eyes and muttering a "Tsk."

Well there goes his good looks, he ruined it by opening his mouth. Feeling a vein pop on my head I tried to remain polite as I hissed a little to loudly "You know, you could at least say something back when someone is being polite to you moron!"

Oops! Temper got the best of me.

**NATSUME POV**

There's something about this girl. Her eyes were so lifeless but just now, when she was angry I could have sworn I saw them flash with frustration. What is she hiding? What's up with the distant look she's keeping on her face. Hmm, either way I'll be sure to find out.

**Mikan POV**

"Fine. Hyuuga Natsume, Fire alice. Happy idiot?" he muttered to me before smirking at the look of irritation and anger that was making its way onto my face.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you but I'm Nonoko" said a pretty blue haired girl as she smiled at me brightly.

"And I'm her best friend/twin Anna! Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!"giggled a pretty pink curly haired girl.

"At least some people have manners." I muttered before giving a tiny smile and answering the two girls by saying "Hi Nonoko and Anna-chan."

"Whats with that fake smile baka?"a cold voice stated as I felt my eyebrows go up in recognition of the voice.

"HOTARU?" I yelled as I stood up abruptly flipping over the chair.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"I'm right here, there's no need to shout you baka!"

"Sorry Hotaru. I just never expected to see you again, least of all see you here." I mumbled as I picked myself up from the wall I had crashed into.

"Your forgiven. Now come here baka" she answered as her cold façade broke into a small smile as she opened up her arms for me.

Running to the best friend I had left behind when my parents died, I jumped into her arms hugging her fiercely.

"Yo Mikan" said a boy who had spiky dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Koko and my alice is mind reading."

"Hi Koko!" I giggled back at the goofy looking boy, he just had an aura of fun and excitement around him that was hard to ignore. With the feeling of a great friendship being formed I grinned mischievously at the boy as we high fived. An instant friendship that will be full of pranks and jokes was formed.

"Excuse me S-Sakura-san." Said the same blonde haired boy with glasses _**(the one who looked like he was gonna be sick from Naru**_**)** spoke. "I'm the class representative and if you ever need help you can ask me, I'm Yuu Tobita."

Giving a soft nod I spoke with s small smile "Hi Yuu, please just call me Mikan."

**NATSUME POV**

_Hmm so the new girl can make the Ice Queen smile and she called me a moron. Maybe she didn't get a proper look at me, that has to be the reason she didn't swoon like the rest. _I thought as I watched the girl become surrounded by people who were giving their own introductions.

**HOTARU POV**

After Mikan excused herself from the classroom I turned around to find myself facing the fire wielder.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I hissed, if you value your face you know to stay out of my personal space.

"So the new girl seems to know you." He said narrowing his eyes at my angry tone.

"She's my best friend, whats it to you?"I questioned while raising my eyebrow.

"Nothing much, she's just interesting" came the reply with a smirk.

"Stay away from her Hyuuga. She's not here for your entertainment. I don't know what happened to her that has wiped her smile from her face but if you do something to make her feel worse you will surely endure torture." I spat venomously at the stupid boy walking away from me.

"Whatever."

**Mikan POV**

I left the classroom needing to escape before I let anyone get to close. Hotaru, seeing her had brought back so many good memories. But I'm not the same innocent girl she had known. My eyes were stained with the images of death. I don't know if I'll ever be able to smile the way I once did for her.

Flopping down in a chair on my balcony I scowled at the memory of my new seatmate. Stupid grumpy old man looking boy! I had a feeling he was going to play a big role in ruining my year.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard something that I'd rather forget as I fell into a light slumber right there on balcony.

_Or just maybe he'll save you. _

**Alright, there is chapter 2! Please review. I'm new to this so I can't get better if you don't tell me what I should change, fix, etc. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'm happy everyone has liked this so far! I feel my nervousness slowly disappearing! Next chapter I'll bring a snack for everyone! Any requests my dear readers?.........DISCLAIMER! – I disclaim Gakuen Alice! :)**

Chapter 3: Panties and Night time talks

**MIKAN POV**

RIIIING! RIIIIING!

"Eeeeh! What is that noise!" I grumbled while rolling over and smacking the annoying object off my side dresser. Finally deciding to face the world for the day I pulled my face out of my pillow and glanced at the clock.

"AAAAHHHH! I'M SO LATE!"

Rushing into the bathroom I threw water on my face as I brushed my teeth. Grabbing my uniform I slid the blue and black skirt over my legs as I ran a brush through my hair. Pulling a slim black v-neck t-shirt over my head I tugged on a matching black vest with a pair of my favorite converses. Yeah, it was a little different from the uniform that I was supposed to wear, but oh well.

Grabbing my bag I rushed out of my room as fast as possible, while rounding the corner of the hallway to my class my face came in contact with an oddly soft-hard object.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" Rubbing my now sore butt, I glanced up to see what had knocked me down. Glancing into a pair of beautiful crimson eyes, I felt my eyes narrow.

"Oh, its just you. You know you could at least offer me a hand after knocking me down like that." I muttered while I bent over to pick up my bag and the books that had spilled onto the floor.

"Whatever you say Polka-Dots."

"Polka-dots?" Thinking back now my underwear this morning were….NO! Oh please tell me he didn't!

Whipping around to face Natsume, my eyes met his and I could feel my face redden as I noticed the amusement dancing in them with his arrogant smirk.

Sauntering my way towards him, I stood onto my tip-toes to get closer to his face. Watching as his smirk grew wider I laughed inside, I took a deep breath and leaned in…

"YOU PERVERTED PANTY PEEKING IDIOT!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me.

I smiled as I watched his smirk turn into a frown and his face wince from the ear-splitting scream I just bellowed into his face.

HA! Serves the cocky butthead right, what did he think I was going to do, kiss him! I snorted at the thought as I made my way into the classroom.

Putting on my emotionless face before anyone saw my victory smile, I greeted Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna good morning before sitting down in my place and focusing on the clouds moving around outside.

**NATSUME POV**

I chuckled softly while watching the pretty brunette rub her butt that just smacked the ground. What did the idiot expect after rounding a corner at the speed she had. She did look cute today, she had dressed up in the uniform but it was still different. So the emotionless girl enjoyed a little rule breaking, huh. Interesting…

I listened as she whined about how I didn't offer to help her up, as she bent over to gather her belongings I almost choked seeing her underwear. Polka-dots? Are you serious! We're in middle school not elementary. She's like a little girl.

"Whatever you say Polka-Dots."

Watching her back stiffen in recognition of what I was talking about, I smirked. She turned around so fast I thought she might become dizzy. I saw her eyes harden as she walked towards me putting a little more sway into her hips. She could give a guy a nosebleed with that walk if she's not careful. My smirk grew wider as she brought her face closer to mine, the smell of strawberries and cream washed over my face as she took a breath and I felt myself freeze.

"YOU PERVERTED PANTY PEEKING IDIOT!" she screamed right into my ear. Damn loudmouth, I think my ears are bleeding. Hearing her voice echo throughout the hall, I winced at the sound of her screeching voice. Opening my eyes, I caught sight of a breathtaking smile lighting up her face as she walked down the hall and into our classroom.

Glancing around I noticed a cellphone laying in the hall. Taking it out I dialed my number into the phone and felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket. Smirking I made my way into the classroom.

"NATSUME-SAMA IS SO HOT!"

"MARRY ME NATSUME!"

"WE CAN HAVE BEAUTIFUL BABIES NATSUME-KUN"

Okay, now that is disturbing. I couldn't keep the disgusted look off my face as I glared at the fan girls who had been screaming at me. Tsk. Happened every day, almost all day. Seating myself beside Polka I noticed she was daydreaming out the window.

"Oi, little girl."

Turning her head towards me her cheeks puffed up in irritation.

"I'm not a LITTLE GIRL!"

Seeing her face like that made me think of a blow fish and I had to stifle another round of chuckles behind a cough.

"Here Polka you left something behind."

After tossing her phone to her I covered my face with my manga and smirked underneath.

"Thanks Natsume-kun."

B-a-k-a! She had no idea that I now had her number.

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

**Mikan POV**

While walking to the special ability classroom I stared at the sky. Stupid Natsume, I can't seem to get him out of my head since bumping into him this morning. During the lessons I could feel his gaze on me every once in awhile, I could tell it was his stare. He has a way of making my spine tingle and my mind stop. BAD THOUGHTS! SHOO! GO AWAY! Even away from the stupid pervert, I can't fully escape from him.

WAM!

"Alright! That's the second time today!" I shouted as I pushed myself off the ground after tripping over something. Glancing behind me I noticed a boy sitting up and rubbing his leg. He had on the high school uniform with a hot over his dark blue hair. Under his left eye was a matching star tattoo.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I mumbled looking at him embarrassed.

He laughed, "Don't seem so nervous I promise I won't yell at you. It was my fault for laying in the middle of the grass anyways. My name is Andou Tsubasa and you are?"

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan." I replied while being pulled to my feet by Andou.

"So you're the new student in our SA class. Nice to meet you, I'm also in the SA class and my alice is shadow manipulation." He explained as we walked.

After opening the classroom door a huge book came flying towards us. Ducking, I heard the book smack into Tsubasa-senpai's face.

"Tsubasa! Your late!"

Giggling I turned to come face to face with a pretty red head with dark pink eyes. Smiling brightly at me she introduced herself, "Hi I'm Misaki, you must be Mikan-chan! Sorry about this trouble maker" she pointed at Tsubasa who was rubbing his nose looking like a pouty child.

"H-Hi Misaki-senpai. Please be gentle with me." I gave her a small smile.

While watching Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai argue with each other, I couldn't help but give a small true smile. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_Unknown Number_

_Enjoying class Polka?_

Polka? It couldn't be! How did he find out!

_To:Natsume_

_How'd you get my number you idiot! :(_

_To: Polka_

_Must not be that big of an idiot if I got your number. Don't worry about it. Just answer the question._

_To: Natsume_

_Yes I'm enjoying class. Now leave me alone._

_To: Polka_

_Whatever polka dots :P_

GRR! I felt so frustrated as I stomped my way back to my room for the evening. After eating a snack and showering, I plopped down onto my bed and plugged in my ipod. Listening to Breaking Benjamin I tried to drift to sleep but couldn't. Finally becoming frustrated from tossing and turning I grabbed my hoodie and room key as I made my way out onto the campus grounds.

Finding a big beautiful sakura tree I layed down on the ground feeling the grass tickle my legs and fingers as it swayed to the breeze. I smiled watching the sakura petals twirl and dance in the air as they made their way to land without a sound. Staring at the stars I in the night sky I turned my head as Natsume lay beside me in the grass.

"What are you doing here Natsume-kun?" I asked turning back to the starry sky.

"Could ask you the same little girl."

Letting the comment 'little girl' slide I answered honestly, "I couldn't sleep tonight."

"Same here. Seems we have one thing in common."

I smiled at the remark. We might not get along very well but I didn't really hate him, at least not at this moment.

"Ne, Natsume. Did anything bad ever happen to you? Something you think you'll never truly forget, something that seems to haunt you?"

**NATSUME POV**

What nonsense is this idiot talking now. Glancing at her face though I could tell she was lost in a deep thought or memory. Hearing her question echo in my head I started thinking of all the missions I go on for the academy and the torturous training Persona puts me through.

"Yeah Polka, I've had that kind thing happen before." I answered.

What made her ask that? What exactly happened in her life before coming here?

"How do you get over it?" I heard her ask softly as she turned to stare at me with the most painful expression.

So I answered her honestly, "You don't."

Suddenly she was off the ground leaning over my face.

"I'm going back now for bed Natsume. You should go too."

"Tsk. Whatever Polka."

"Stupid Natsume just go to bed." She shouted as she stomped back to the dorm.

After watching her retreating back till I couldn't see it anymore, I turned my sights back up to the sky.

"You don't get over it polka, you learn to live through it." I mumbled as a star shot across the sky.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me smile! See -**** =D  
CHAPTER 4: Pranks and Real Smiles**


	4. NOTICE!

_Hey Readers!_

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days!_

_My cousin/best friend just came home for a few days so my time will be spent with her!  
I apologize but I won't be able to update till Friday! _

_Once Friday gets here though you will have a new chapter! Along with one on Saturday and Sunday and every day following to make up for it!_

_I hope you'll wait for me until then! _

_I'M STILL SORRY!_


	5. Chapter 4

**HI EVERYONE! I'M BACKKKKK! :) Sorry that I was away for so long. Family time can be exhausting. Haha. Sooo…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my long lost twin! (sapphire3344) Hopefully I can make it as fun as us when we're chatting! :)**

**These are for Emmoria! 'passes out double chocolate chip cookies to everyone'**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day a lot better! **

**Disclaimer: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE, or the characters, but the fun-ness is all me baby! :)**

Chapter 4: Pranks and Real Smiles

**Mikan POV**

Stupid panty-peeking pervert!

That's the only thought running through my head as I rush to class this morning tying my hair into two tails on the side of my head as I run. Because of that idiot Natsume and his cleverness I didn't sleep a wink! He just had to find my cellphone number somehow and he texted me throughout the entire night! Finally sleep came, and I was awakened an hour later by my alarm clock. The blinking time gave me ten minutes to get to class.

Slamming open the door I greeted everyone good morning as I rushed to the back to sit down before our teacher showed up. Seeing Natsume lounging in his chair with his feet up looking extremely pleased with himself did NOT put me into a better mood.

"Mikan you look tired."Anna said as she looked at me with her pink eyes full of worry. Nonoko nodded her head as she came to stand beside her twin.

"Baka, you look like a zombie." stated Hotaru as she stuffed her crab brains into her mouth, lips twitching into a smile at the corner.

"Thanks." I snorted as I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

Laying my head down onto my head I glared at Natsume's smirking face before turning my head to stare out the window. Darkness overrode my mind as I felt myself give into my tiredness.

Feeling a poke on my head, my eyes started to flutter open as they met a pair of amused hazel eyes and a smiling face of Koko.

"Mikan-chan its already lunch time, you should probably wake up now."

"Where is everyone at?" I asked looking around, finally noticing the empty room with only Koko and I left inside.

"Lunchroom I guess. Umm if you don't mind me asking why are you so tired today anyways. Usually you're the energetic one." Koko asked while chuckling softly.

"Stupid Natsume this is all his fault!" I shouted out in frustration before telling Koko all about my night of interrupted sleep.

With a look of mischief sparkling in his eyes, Koko's grin turned into one resembling a devil. "So how about we find some pranks worthy of embarrassing the _great_ Hyuuga Natsume?"

And at that moment I could have professed love for my new found prankster of a friend!

Smirking evilly, I linked my arm with Koko before we started walking out of the room stating "KoKo, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship between us."

Koko couldn't help but smile at the pretty brunette now walking arm-in-arm along side him.

**Natsume POV**

Sitting at the lunch table with Ruka and Hotaru, I watched as Polka made her way through the double doors of the cafeteria with her arm wrapped around Koko's. Gritting my teeth, I watched as they made their way to a table sitting close together. Well seems she got over whatever was bothering her yesterday night. Wonder if Koko Is the one who helped her out.

Clenching my hands into fist I couldn't get rid of the growing irritation for the boy who had become known as the class clown. Why was I angry with him anyways? Not like I'm interested in Mi-I mean Polka anyways.

"They look awfully close, don't you think?"

I just narrowed my eyes watching as Koko whispered something in Polka's ear as she developed a huge smile across her face.

I grunted so Ruka would know I wasn't ignoring him.

"Hmm, interesting indeed." Imia muttered as she examined me before turning her attention back to her best friend. She then continued, "Mikans never had a boyfriend before but I guess Koko wouldn't be to bad. He would make her laugh, although I think she needs someone better suited to protect and help her when she needs it. The poor girl is helpless and stupid to know wrong from right sometimes. However, she does seem like she is enjoying herself right now."

Hearing Imia's speech, I couldn't help but let my mind wander what it'd be like if I was Polka's protector, if I was the one she ran to in her time of need, if I was the one who whispered things in her ears that would make her smile and blush the lovely shade her cheeks turn when I peek at her undies. Feeling myself smirk, I can't help but finally concluding that I want to know Polka, I want her to be _mine._

**KoKo POV**

Mikan and I left the canteen earlier than everyone else, during lunch we came up with a few small plans to get Natsume irritated and embarrassed in class before we go about the BIG plan tonight. Going to the classroom we made our way to Natsume's desk where we set out to loosen the two back legs of his chair.

As people started coming in I made my way back to my desk a few seats off to the side. Mikan took her seat and started pulling out her books and pencils for Naru's class, she really is a lot cuter when she smiles. ALRIGHT! That will be my goal today to make Mikan REALLY smile, shouldn't be hard since we've teamed up to get revenge on Natsume for her.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. I couldn't help but wink at Mikan as he passed by, I chuckled and applauded inward as she blushed a dark shade of red before turning her head the other direction.

Watching as Natsume glanced at the red faced Mikan before taking a seat, he then proceeded to place his feet up on the table and lean back.

"SHIT!"…Looking back I couldn't help but grin and burst into laughter. Natsume's back chair legs had given out and he was now laying on his back with his feet flailing in the air like a rolled over turtle. Glancing over at Mikan I watched as she stifled a laugh before finally bursting out in loud laughter. I grinned as I watched her smile and laugh freely while her eyes squinted up. Plan one: Success!

**Mikan POV**

Plan one was definitely awesome! Slipping out of class unseen, I grabbed Koko's hand as we dashed to the second place for our second small prank. Finally arriving at the sakura tree where I knew Natsume spent a lot of time reading. I pointed to the third lowest branch that he was usually perched on, Koko then climbed up as I handed him up a small saw Hotaru had loaned me (costing me 300 rabbits). Koko cut half way into the branch before jumping down.

We ran and hid in a group of bushes that were near, waiting and watching for Natsume we played a small game of questions. By the time he showed up we had learned each others favorite colors, birthdays, favorite food, favorite movie, book, class, teacher, best friend, hometown, family. I could feel myself growing more and more comfortable with Koko Yome as our pranks went further and further.

Hunkering down we watched as Natsume swung up to sit on his branch. Pulling out his latest manga and leaning back against the tree trunk I gasped as the branch completely fell away from the tree taking Natsume down as it went! Koko and I placed our hands over each others mouth as we began rolling around in the grass trying to silence our giggles. Never before had I seen Hyuuga Natsume looking so shocked, confused, scared, and angry before.

Looking over at Koko I couldn't help but giggle at the proud look on his face, noticing the look of complete happiness in his eyes I felt myself smile softly at him before diverting my attention back to Natusme. He was kicking his favorite tree while cursing. Slithering off, we made our way back to our dorms while giving each other a hearty high five before heading to Hotaru's lab to put our BIG plan into action. Plan two: Success!

**Natsume POV**

Damn it! Someone is definitely messing with me and when I find out who it is they'll surely taste the flames of hell. Kicking my door shut I flopped **(yes the great Natsume Hyuuga flopped everyone! :) Hard to believe, right?) **onto my bed. Seeing Yome with Polka was really getting on my nerves today, and now I had someone out to humiliate me too. Closing my eyes I pictured _my_ brunette's smile before falling asleep.

After waking up, I changed into some jeans and a black hoodie before meeting Ruka outside our dorm for dinner. Arriving outside the canteen I couldn't help but wonder why everyone seemed to be so loud and more annoying than usual. Pushing open the door, I felt numerous heads turn to face me with pitying looks. All the girls and a few guys seemed to be grouped around something huge. Shoving people out of my way and burning the people who wouldn't move I had finally managed to get to the front. I felt my temper getting the better of me as the room temperature rose. There in poster size was a photo of me in a cat costume that I had worn one Halloween so Ruka and my little sister Aoi would stop pestering me.

"Such a hot Kuro Neko aren't we?" I heard a female voice purr into my ear.

My eyes widened a bit as I realized that the familiar voice belonged to my new found love…Polka. Composing my face into my usual stoic expression I turned around to face her as she smirked at me.

"So your behind everything that happened today Polka or should I say Smiley?" I asked feeling irritated.

"Not only me, I had a little help from a good friend."she said as her eyes narrowed at the new name.

So that's what Koko and her were doing together all day. Feeling a bit relieved I chuckled at her schemes.

"Think about me that much Smiley?" I asked grinning.

"NO you slanty eyed perverted fox!" she yelled as her face turned red.

Looking back at the poster I grimaced as I watched Imia selling smaller versions. My grimace didn't go unnoticed.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before keeping me up all night Hyuuga. I'm not a happy person when I don't my sleep. Have a nice evening trying to get away from your fan girls."

What the hell did she mean by that?

"HYUUGA NATSUME SAID HE'D LOVE TO SIGN THE PICTURES YOU BAUGHT!" Mikan shouted as she smiled really big and hopped off to who-knows-where.

So that's what she meant.

I started burning all the fan girls as I made my way out of the canteen. No dinner for me tonight I suppose. Catching the eye of Yome as I walked out I saw him smirk before turning his attention back to the guys around him.

Polka.

I wondered if she knew that this devilish side to her only made me want her more. Maybe then she wouldn't have set out to ruin my good day. Giving off a small smile I couldn't help but think of three things before turning in for the rest of the night.

One: Keep her away from Koko, and all other males.

Two: Find out what she's trying to escape from her past.

Three: Make her fall head over heals in love with me.

That's right girls and boys, Hyuuga Natsume is about to turn on the charm. :)

**SO! How did everyone like it? Well I'm definitely happy to be back so be looking out for another chapter…Next chapter: **Valentines Day and Boys**! If you liked my chapter you can review, if not I'LL JUST NOT BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE! SO HA, TAKE THAT!...I'm sorry I didn't mean that. YES I DID! I'm just going to go now hehe 'scratches back of head before running off'. **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! : I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or the SUPER HOT Natsume Hyuuga! =(**

Chapter 5: Valentines Day and Boys

**Mikan POV**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon as I made my way to meet the girls in Central Town for a get together. The afternoon sun was bright and I was glad I had gone with my blue jean shorts, a yellow tank top with a grey vest over it. I had added a bit of my punkish look to it by wearing my favorite grey converses with it and tying a small yellow ribbon into a small portion of my side-bangs.

Finally arriving I grabbed a box of soft, delicious fluff-puffs to enjoy under the shade of a large sakura tree where the others were seated. Anna and Nonoko were seated side by side in matching outfits, expected of the twins who I had come to nickname 'Double Trouble'. Both were wearing Capri shorts, Anna had on a pink tub top while Noko's was a dark blue. Permy was leaned against the tree trunk wearing a blue jean skirt with a green v-neck shirt, she had a green beaded bracelet hanging off her left wrist. Ah, my gaze landed on Hotaru as I sat down in the grass beside her. She was sitting cross legged with her laptop on top of her legs, her jeans came to her knee's at her waist a black belt hung loosely over the end of her lavender top, the puffy sleeves giving her a cool yet elegant look.

"Hey guys." I cheerfully stated as I laid back into the grass, opening up the box of my favorite candy I popped one into my mouth as I stared absent mindedly at the clouds floating across the sky. I'm not lying when I say I have a thing for laying in the grass, it makes me feel relaxed, I love how I feel the world slowly turning as I rest still.

"Hello Mikan-chan" said Anna and Noko at the same time smiling at me.

"Sakura." stated Permy with a grin.

"Idiot."

"HOTARU!" I yelled throwing a small glare over her way as she gave me smirk at my attempt at a threatening look. Sigh. I love my best friend, we may be complete opposites but we knew we made a diabolical duo together. ( )

"So I gave my chocolates to Kitsy." giggled Anna, while Noko linked arms with her.

"I gave mine to Yuu. He's just so sweet and helpful." Noko said with a dreamy look taking over her face.

Looking around at all my friends I finally noticed the fluffy, happy aura surrounding them. Rolling my head towards them I asked "What are you guys talking about. Why would you give sweets to them? Is it their birthdays?"

Bursting out into laughter, Permy finally gave me an answer, "Today is February 14th stupid."

"So?" Stupid Permy, that didn't answer my question.

"Its Valentines Day Baka. Only you would forget about it." Hotaru said glancing up from her work.

Looking around I finally noticed all the couples walking around in a romantic atmosphere. Grimacing, I made a weird face and looked back towards the sky.

"So Perms, you never said who you gave something too." I stated smirking at the pink tint forming on her cheeks.

"Well of course being the president of their fan club, I made chocolates for Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!" Permy stated in a very proud manner. "I also gave one to Koko, for friendship purposes only of course." she added quickly before looking away.

"So Mikan did you give anyone anything?" asked the three of them looking eager.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but no."

"There has to be at least one, I'm sure someone has caught your attention since your new." stated Permy looking confident in her words.

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet." I said looking back at the sky seeing a raven haired boy with crimson eyes dancing with amusement. SHOO! Bad thoughts! How the hell did Hyuuga end up on my mind I wonder.

"Mikan-chan perfect guy would be someone who is smart, level headed, and sweet." said Anna with a finger pressed to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, he'd be the rational one in the relationship." snorted Permy.

"They would have simple but romantic dates with small conversations." giggled Nonoko.

"He would have to be responsible to take care of an idiot like you."

"Thanks for that Hotaru!" I snorted as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You guys that's not the relationship for me." I said.

"And what kind of relationship are you searching for then Sakura. Someone boring, unattractive, and ignorant to lust and passion?" asked Permy in a snide tone.

Turning my head upwards to face the tree tops and gold lined clouds I smiled knowingly before replying "_I believe in love, lust, sex and romance.__I don't want everything to add up to the perfect equation.__I want mess and chaos.__I want someone to go crazy, out of his mind for me.__I want to feel passion, heat and madness.__I just wanna feel it all." _

Continuing I added "I want someone opinionated, quick witted but has deep thoughts, someone teasing and protective. He has to go out of his mind with jealousy for me, and care for others to his deepest core. A boy I can play with, someone who I can shout at when I'm angered and kiss just as fiercely when making up."

A silence filled the area around me, glancing around everyone stared at me with shocked and gaping expressions. I think a fly just flew into Permys wide open mouth. Hotaru looked at me with a knowing smile, blushing I turned my head back to the sky and threw an arm across my face. Pfft.

"Mikan-chan you know who you just described right?" asked Nonoko looking still slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst and excited at the same moment.

"I-I wasn't talking about a-anyone guys!" I defended myself sitting up with a jolt.

"Oh yes you were Sakura, you were describing my…" Permy said while pulling herself up into a high headed stance.

"No! I wasn't describing anyone I was just telling you what I wanted out of my love life." I said standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk guys."

Starting to walk away I wondered why I got so flustered and embarrassed when they thought I was talking about someone they knew. Natsume kept flashing in my head and I was wondering why that pervert kept coming into my thoughts lately. Of course! He couldn't annoy me in person so he just had to find a way to aggravate me through my head! Stupid pigheaded doofus I huffed as I walked away.

Back at the Tree:

"Baka doesn't even know what she's getting herself into." stated Hotaru who was amused with her best friends rant. Mikan knew what she wanted but it was something she had yet to experience.

"Yeah, I don't think she has even realized that exactly what she's looking for is staring her in the face a great majority of the day." laughed Anna as she gathered her things to leave.

"Only Mikan would fall in love with her enemy." grinned Nonoko standing up with Anna.

"Well _He _is mine anyways." huffed Permy standing up.

"Oh stuff it Shouda," muttered Hotaru standing up with her laptop bag slung over her shoulder. "Besides I'm sure he'd give our dear Mikan exactly what she wanted and more than she bargained for." Smiling evilly Hotaru pictured her best friends expression when she finally figured out who the boy was she just described wanting to have a lustful and passionate relationship with.

**SOMONE's POV**

Watching as the girls walked away a few minutes later he couldn't help but give off a victorious aura. Lazing on the highest branch of the tree the girls just spent the afternoon under, he gave a large smirk. So she wanted chaos. lust, and passion. Well he would definitely give her that. He just had to make her realize he was the one who could give her all that and more. So much more, he could give her unwavering loyalty, the warmth of an embrace almost as hot as his need and want for her. He would deliver her adventure and security, a love that would shake her to the knee's.

**SO! How was it? Any angry mobs or giggling girls? If so you should leave me a review! :) I liked writing this, I went on my own personal love interest on this so it might be a little bit more than what you'd expect from Mikan. I know, I have my head in way to many romance novels and movies lately. Next chapter is when the action will start. Mikan has let it slip her mind why she came to the Academy in the first place, lets just say she is about to get a wakeup call! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! If I get at least 3 reviews I'll write the next chapter in a day. ANY TAKERS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is for everyone who has reviewed! :) Thanks so much you guys for supporting my story it makes me really happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the characters, if I did Natsume and Mikan would probably be married by now! Haha! **

Chapter 6: Wake Up Call

**MIKAN POV**

"_Mikan baby, hide in the closet! No matter what you hear or see do not make a noise, don't come out!"_

"_Mommy whats happening, where is daddy? Who are those people mommy?"_

"_You'll understand later on baby, I love you."_

"_Mommy, don't go I'm scared."_

_I could hear the door crashing open downstairs as Mommy pulled open the closet door and shoved me inside. I watched through the holes as she locked the door._

"_Where is she?" shouted the man busting into the room. "Where the hell is the little girl?"_

"_She's gone, we knew you were coming. Did you honestly think we were stupid enough to keep her with us?" mommy said with a sneer._

_SMACK!_

_I watched a curly headed lady with green eyes hit mommy hard, she fell to the floor with a small whimper. The lady smiled, this lady is a bad lady._

"_You really have a death wish don't you Yuka? Well don't worry that wish will be fulfilled."_

_The men started taking out silver things and moving towards mommy as she back away with tears brimming over the edge of her big hazel eyes, eyes like mine. They ran down her porcelain cheeks._

_Closing my eyes and covering my ears I prayed and wished that this would end. Mommy! My mommy! What was happening? I don't understand. I want out of here! _

_I pushed my palms to my ears harder trying to ignore the thuds, screams, and bangs coming from the other side of the closet door._

**RIIINNGGG! RIIINNGGG!**

Jolting forward, I looked around my room. It was only a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, that was my life story. Whipping a hand across my face I took notice of the tears that had leaked out from my eyes during my small wake up call. It was only a nightmare so why is it that I can't get rid of the disgusting feeling rolling around in my stomach.

Getting up from my bed I grabbed my stuff before heading to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

The day seemed to be nothing but a blur. Keeping to myself more than usual today my friends had taken the note that It wasn't a day to bother with me.

It was already getting dark by the time I had left the classroom, Jin-Jin had given me a detention for ignoring him in class and then nullifying his electricity when he tried to punish me. So I was forced to stay behind to clean and reorganize the shelves of the library. Not a small library we have here folks.

Not ready to return to my room to face the large empty space I decided to take a walk. Looping around campus just didn't seem to do it tonight so I made my way towards the Northern Forest. Tonight seemed eerily peaceful, the moon hung low in the sky tonight casting long shadows around the tall trees. The grass was cool and wet against my ankles as I made my way between the forest trees and bushes. No animals were wandering around and I had to wonder if maybe they had felt my presence and ran off. I had been told before that my aura was much darker than most. My guess was because of the darkness I had been through and still faced through dreams. The black has clung to me and I don't think I will ever truly be rid of it.

Stopping against one of the larger tree trunks I leaned against it and stared up, it was a beautiful night. A night that didn't match with the uneasy feeling circulating through my blood.

I don't know how long I stood in under that tree before I realized how late it was. Probably should head back to my room now.

Pushing my back off the tree I turned to face the way I'd come, that was when I noticed the lone shadow moving to my right. My stomach twisted and I knew it was my instinct telling me to get the hell out of here. Get as far away from this place as possible.

And that was when I lunged forward and started pushing my way through the forest.

"Not so fast sweetie."

I froze.

That voice. I knew that voice. I knew that voice from the night of my parents death.

Turning around I faced a woman with dirty blonde hair that hung to her shoulders in tight curls. Her dark green eyes twinkled with victory, and her mouth was in a venomous smirk. Her black clothing clung to her body and I felt my body start to tremble and shake uncontrollable as she came closer to me.

"You've caused a lot of trouble. He's furious that he's going to have to wait for you a little longer now. He has to find a way to get to you now."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" my voice asked quivering.

"Luna, and that's all you need to know." she spat out as she circled me.

Memories started flashing through my head. Grabbing onto my head, I dug my fingers into my scalp and squeezed my eyes shut trying to keep out the memories of that terrible night.

_Mommy._

"NO! I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm supposed to be safe now!" I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"You may not be a little girl, but you're just as strong as you were then which means he wants you even more now. He won't stop till he has you. I've never seen him so set on having someone as much as he wants you. He's going to make you his pet, he's going to use you for death." Luna said as she chuckled watching me cower in pain on the dirt ground.

"Who? Who is he? Why does he want me? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted as tears streaked down my face.

Suddenly a ring of fire appeared around Luna.

"Shit!" she said with an angry expression.

Looking up I could make out Natsume leaping down from a tree and landing in front of me through my blurred vision.

"Who is she?" he asked me not turning around.

"I don't know…Luna." I answered back.

As Natsume pulled the fire in closer around Luna's body, I watched as her expression shifted between being pissed off and frightened.

"This isn't over yet Sakura Mikan. He's watching you all the time. It will happen soon enough." Luna said with a hysterical note in her voice bordering on insanity. I sobbed harder knowing her threat was real. Forming a black portal hole to her left she looked at me with a smiling face one last time before she disappeared.

Knowing she was finally gone, I felt myself fall to my side and curl into a ball as I sobbed.

Natsume sat beside me hours later as my hysterical tears formed into hiccups. Sitting up from the ground he handed me his jacket, I put it on before I used the sleeves to erase the salty lines that had streaked down my cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu-kun." I mumbled as I looked at the ground.

Silence engulfed us as we sat there a few minutes longer. When I thought he had nothing to say I stood up, ready to leave. Hoping he wouldn't question what just happened.

"Do you know her?" he asked as he turned his crimson eyes onto me. He met my stare, I don't know what he saw in my face but I saw endless questions, confusion, and hooded emotions dancing behind those long dark eye lashes.

Well there goes my hope.

"No, I've only seen her once before and that was the night my parents were killed." I said lowering my head as my bangs fell over my eyes.

I heard him draw in a deep breath. Nothing came from him for a minute, probably taking in what he had just come to learn of my family.

"Do you know why she was here?" he asked with a quiet voice.

I nodded my head yes, my voice forming a lump in my throat.

"Why?"

"Me."

"What about you Mikan?" he asked getting frustrated with my lack of words.

"She came to let me know that they'll find a way to get me, to give me to _him_, whoever he is. A reminder of why I should stay away from people, stay away from you."

Turing my back on him I took a few steps away before stopping.

"She came as a reminder to me."

And with that I walked away from him, my heart breaking and throbbing with pain with each step that put distance between us. Tonight would be the last time we would speak to each other.

_Till Next Time…_

**So how was it? Anybody got something that they want to say? I hope this chapter gave you guys a bit of excitement! Hmm, I wonder what will happen between Natsume and Mikan now. I guess you'll have to wait and see! :) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Can't say I didn't try. lol**


	8. Chapter 7

**WELL here is the chapter that I'm sure most have been waiting for! Mikans past is finally revealed! Thank you to Rena! I'm really glad you like this, instead of making it longer I'll give you a chapter about every day or every other day! Sound ok with you? :)**

**Emmoria: Don't worry dear, He's definitely ready to fight for her. You'll see in this chapter, to bad some competition is about to show up. Hehehe! **

**And to Withered Wings: Bubbles! :) Here is the new chapter that you've wanted! More to come tomorrow! **

Chapter 7: Past Revealed

**NATSUME POV**

It had been over a week since Polka was cornered in the Northern forest by Luna, and she still was doing a great job of avoiding me. That night was still fresh in my mind and it had only peeked my curiosity about Polka's past before she came here. Class time was almost over and I was going to finally corner her and get her to talk to me.

Hearing the final bell for the day I pulled my manga off my face and turned towards Mikans seat.

Damn it. She had snuck out early again.

This game of hide and seek between us was getting old and starting to piss me off.

Grabbing my bag I was about to leave when I noticed Imia was the only one left in the room.

"Oi, Ice queen." I called out, if anyone knew Polka it was the ice queen.

"Hyuuga" she stated giving me a cold glance.

"Tell me about Polka." I bluntly stated wanting to get to the bottom of this. Besides there was no need for polite introductions between Imia and me, we were both quick to state what we wanted.

"What do you want to know about the baka?" she said turning the full force of her emotionless gaze onto me.

"I want to know about her past. Her parents were killed, how?"

Her back stiffened at the question and I watched as she tightened her hold on the baka gun she had been fixing.

Sitting down in the seat facing her I waited patiently as she took a deep breath.

**HOTARU POV**

Letting out the deep breath I had taken, I turned my attention to Hyuuga.

"If I'm going to tell you this, you will not interrupt and you will not repeat this to anyone. Not even bunny boy." I said seriously. This is my best friends life, I don't feel right telling it but I know she still doesn't want to face her own past story.

Hyuuga nodded as he looked at me solemnly.

Turning my gaze out the window I started telling Mikan's Past.

"Mikan lived with her mom and dad, both had been holders of very rare alices. Alices that the AAO was desperate to have in their grasp, at the age of 6 Mikan had confirmed her parents suspicions that she had indeed inherited both of their alices. This was when things started getting bad."

Turning to face him, Hyuuga gave me a small nod to continue.

"Mikan was pulled out of school and was rarely let out of the house. Her parents thought it was best to hide her away, if people didn't know she had alices, no one would come to take her away from them. When Mikan was 7 the AAO broke into her house –"

The door opened revealing Mikan with a faraway gaze in her empty eyes as tears streamed down her face. In a lifeless voice she continued her own story as she moved towards us.

**MIKAN POV**

"My father had been outside at the time the AAO came to my house. Mother and I were in the kitchen, after hearing the sound of a gunshot mommy grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into my room. I could hear the door being forced open, windows smashing open, voices conversing.

Mom closed the door, locking it and backing us further into the room.

I kept asking who the bad men were that had broke into our house, where my daddy was, why was mommy shaking. She never answered any of my questions, instead she told me to hide in the closet and no matter what I saw or heard I wasn't allowed to make a noise or come out. I was frantic trying to hold onto her hands as she shoved me into my closet and moved to the other side of the room.

Suddenly the door had busted open and in came two men and that Luna woman. The men kept demanding to know where I was." I shuttered remembering that night, the brutal look of the men in black suits forcing their way towards my mom.

"I didn't know who they were, why they were so desperate to find me. Mom told them that she had gotten rid of me before they could come after me, she didn't know where I was anymore. Luna had slapped her, I remember wincing up from the sound. I covered my ears with my hands and tried to keep my eyes closed. The men pinned mommy to the ground and started torturing her. They beat her, bruising her body till it was unrecognizable. Then I watched as the same men who had forced their way into my home, the place that was my safe haven, slit my mother's throat."

Collapsing to the ground I pulled my knee's closer and choked out a sob as I forced the rest of the story out.

"After going through my mother and fathers things the men finally left the house. I laid in my bedroom closet gasping for breath as I wept for my mother. It was a day before I could pull myself out of that closet to face my mothers body with blood thickened around her head. Opening my door I made my way out of my house where I found my father at the doorstep dead. He had been shot in the head twice."

Natsume shuttered at the scene he could see in his head of a small brunette facing such a terrifying reality at that age.

"It was my 13th birthday when the same men came back and killed my grandpa in the attempt of taking me. I don't know how Naru did it but when I woke up I was here. Everyone I've ever loved has been killed all because some guy wants to own me."

"Why? Why do they want you so badly that they'd for you?" Natsume asked as he turned his gaze to me.

Giving a small sad smile I told him the truth.

"I'm the ultimate weapon Natsume-kun. My nullification alice keeps me from being harmed by other alice weilders, they can't touch me. My SEC alice allows me to copy and own every alice in the world, and I can erase any alice that is a threat."

"People would do anything, go any distance to own or control that kind of power." said Hotaru as she kneeled down beside me wrapping her arms around my limp shoulders.

"So why kill off all your relatives?" asked Natsume with a curious gaze.

"Being left alone in the world is painful, I've become lifeless. If I have nothing to live for it'd be easier to take me away and make me their pet." I said meeting his eyes.

"Hn." he said standing up.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" I asked as I leaned into Hotaru's arms for support.

"Yeah, and Thanks." He mumbled walking out.

Sighing I turned to look at Hotaru. "You did good facing it Mikan, I'm proud of you." She said giving my arms a small squeeze. "Now wipe your nose baka, you have snot dripping."

Giving a small smile I stood up "Thank you Hotaru."

I feel like my heart is a little lighter, I had finally faced the story of my past, I had shared it with my best friend and someone I was sure would remain a constant solid in my life. My smiles seemed to come easier, they no longer felt as though my face would crack. And I couldn't help but think that maybe this was a good thing.

**NATSUME POV**

I leaned against my sakura tree tonight thinking and retelling Polka's story inside my head. Little pangs of sorrow pierced my heart every time I see that dead look on her face as she told me what had happened to her.

They had taken her family, they had left her alone, and they were still coming after her. I don't' know if I had decided it when I first met her, or as I listened to her story but I knew that I wasn't going to let them anywhere near her again.

**MIKAN POV**

I was laying in my bed waiting for sleep to come when my phone rang, signaling I had received a message. Flipping it open, I smiled as I read it.

_You're not alone, you have me. And I'll protect you._

_-Natsume_

And with that I slipped into sleep, dreaming for the first time in years, sweet dreams.

**So how was it everybody? Any suggestions? Questions? Anger? Happiness? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hit the review button..**

**Come on….**

**You know you wanna! :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Kylee-cat - GAH! I love my reviewers! :) You guys make me feel shy and giggly. Haha. Today I brought a special guest to help do the disclaimer! Welcome…..DUCK! :)**

**Duck – Quack**

**Kylee-Cat – Alright maybe I should just do it 'sweat drop'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the people, but I do own duck! Here ducky, ducky, ducky! Hehe!**

Chapter 8 : New classmate (uh-oh) 

MIKAN POV

It had been a week since my break down. Finally facing everything I had suppressed, I felt lighter. The overwhelming sense of guilt wasn't as heavy even though I still carried it, there was nothing I could have done to save my family. My room no longer felt as if I had walked into a large empty space, I could find comfort here and I did. Letting go of the lifeless me I had created, I embraced my old energetic self. My family had died to protect me so I'm going to live the life they sacrificed for.

And with that being decided, I embraced those around me who had helped lighten the burden.

After apologizing to Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Ruka-pyon, Yuu, Kitsy, and Koko we all become a group. Koko spent a majority of our time together making me laugh. I had developed a small amount of affection towards him, however I knew that Permy carried a flame for him even if she still wasn't ready to admit it. Koko would be the friend who I leaned on during my dark times, but nothing more than a friend.

When I shared this with Hotaru and Natsume who had badgered me about his fondness towards me, Hotaru had smirked while Natsume's face seemed to sag with relief before he composed it again.

Natsume.

Not much has changed between us. Stupid arrogant, egotistical, airheaded, panty-peeker! He really pissed me off most of the time! But, I had come to realize that my day wasn't complete until we had gone for each others throats at least once. But every now and then, I could still see in him the guy who had told me I wasn't alone, that he was there and he would protect me.

"Oi Polka I didn't know you could think so deep."

Snapping my head towards the masculine velvety voice that had interrupted my deep thoughts, I scowled. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Actually I didn't know you had a brain to think with." he added on smirking.

Wow. He was close up, our faces were only an inch apart and I could feel his breath blowing across my face. He smelled of cinnamon and faint mint, he smelled so nice I took another small sniff. Meeting his crimson eyes I watched as the longer I stared into them the darker the color got. He had such long black eyelashes, they looked like they would tickle if he blinked. Trying to tear my gaze from his eyes I looked down at his mouth. His lips were pink and slightly parted and I felt myself unconsciously nibble on my lower lip.

Was he always this beautiful? I guess I had never really looked at him up close like this, we were usually to busy arguing with each other. My heart started beating faster and that was when I noticed I had been holding my breath.

"N-Natsume w-why are you so c-close." I stuttered out while I let out the breath I had been holding.

Oh the colors of red my face was probably showing by now.

"Oh you finally noticed, you were so deep in thought I couldn't get your attention. So I'll ask again, what were you daydreaming about Polka dots?"

"I was thinking about the guy who gave me his phone number and told me to call actually." I said looking up with overly innocent eyes. His smirk quickly turned into a frown. Smirking inwardly I decided to keep teasing him. Why he gets so angry, I'll never know.

"He was older than us but he seemed really nice so I think I might-"

"Who was it?" he interrupted me.

"Huh? Who was who?" I asked puzzled.

"Who was the guy Polka?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure he didn't say his name."

"Damn it Polka, you're not going out with a stranger. Yet alone, a guy stranger." He growled at me as he banged his fist on the desk.

I laughed.

"Just joking Natsume-kun."

"Your real hilarious Polka." he said rolling his eyes .

Just then the door banged open revealing Narumi-Sensei skipping into class with a flower basket.

**Duck – Quack**

**Kylee Cat – Don't ask me where the hell that basket came from! Ask Naru! **

**Duck – Quack**

**Kylee Cat – Stupid duck. On with the story!**

"Hello my lovely dears I have two surprises for you today." Naru cheered before continuing, "First surprise is, in 3 days we will be having a masquerade ball! Everyone is required to attend, you must have a mask. No mask, no entry. It will start at 7 and end at midnight."

Girls and boys started murmuring about what to wear and who to ask.

Looking out the window I started wondering if Natsume will go. If he does go I wonder who he'll ask as his date. Why do I even care! SHOO! Bad thoughts! He just can't seem to get out of my head lately, I bet he knows he's doing it to! Stupid Natsume.

"Second surprise is a new student. You may come in now."

I glanced at the person walking in before turning my sights back towards the sky and thinking about what kind of mask I would like. Maybe Hotaru and the others will want to shop with me tomorrow.

**NORMAL POV**

In walked a tall boy with dark brown hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed, turning to face the class the girls squealed at the sight of his emerald green eyes. He seemed use to having girls fawn over him.

**NEW BOY POV**

Letting my eyes roam the room I noticed 4 people not paying attention. A girl with short black hair looked up to meet my gaze before turning her attention back to the thing she was screwing around with. A boy sat in the back with his feet up and a manga on his face while a blonde boy with blue eyes sat petting a bunny trying not to look up at me.

Last was a girl with her head resting on her chin while her face was turned towards the window. She had long auburn hair pulled into two low twin tails with a bow at each. Sensing my stare she turned to see who was looking at her. She had eyes the color of light melted chocolate with long eyelashes surrounding them. She had a doe like expression, innocent and confused. She was very pretty, such a waste. Giving her a playful smirk, I winked and laughed inwardly as she turned red. At least she'll be a fun playmate before I turn her over.

"My name is Kyoto Ryuu, I have the Ice/water alice. I'm in the Dangerous ability class and a special star." I said boredly. I don't know these people, so why pretend to care.

The gay smiled at me before telling me that I wouldn't have a partner just yet and that I may sit in front of Mikan-chan.

"Mikan please raise your hand so Ryuu-kun will know where to sit."

Waiting, I watched as the brunette raised her hand and gave a small smile. Making my way over to stand before her, I gave a small smile as I leaned in close to her ear.

"Lets play together sometime, eh mikan-chan?"

With that I walked out feeling the class staring at me, only two of those stares had a steely feel to them that made me shiver with delight. So they were going to try and keep me from my new toy, well we'll just have to see about that.

**NATSUME POV**

What the hell. Ever since he entered the room he's been eyeing Polka. I can tell she doesn't know him by the confused and scared look she's giving me. Tch. Stupid new boy, he'll learn not to mess with things that belong to other people. After watching him leave the room I turned to meet Imia's stare. Words didn't need to be spoken, we both knew and agreed, this new kid was someone who needed to be kept away from Mikan.

**Hmmm so a new guy was brought into the picture and he's set his sights on Mikan. What will Natsume do now that he's got competition? I know its shorter than my other chapters but don't worry things are about to get interesting! :) **Chapter 9: Dresses and Ryuu?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Here is another new chapter! This chapter is for all the readers who added this as their favorite and for story alert! That made my day to know you liked it that much! :) This chapter is also for one of my favorite reviewers: Rena your reviews made me laugh so hard I fell over! Especially when I started picturing putting Ryuu in a dress! **

**Disclaimer: This gets boring, however, I really do mean it when I say I DON'T OWN GA…I wouldn't lie to you guys! **

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 9: Dresses and Ryuu

**MIKAN POV**

The bus ride didn't take very long as the girls made their way to Central Town for dress shopping. Anna and Nonoko sat side by side giggling and discussing what the decorations would probably look like. Sumire had her head buried in a dress book looking at all the new styles trying to choose who would look best in what. Hotaru sat beside me staring blankly ahead, while I leaned my head against the window still thinking of what the new guy Ryuu wanted from me. Ever since he walked out of class yesterday, he had been popping up at moments when I was left alone. Fortunately, Natsume and Hotaru always seemed to be around, dragging me off to random places. They were also acting odd lately, and worse they were being civil to each other…

Talk about creepy.

Finally arriving we stepped off the bus and we hit some of the small dress shops. Anna and Nonoko had found their dresses, while Hotaru, Sumire, and I were still dress-less. Anna had picked out a light blue dress that tied around the neck, the chest was a heart-shape clinging to her small waist. It then turned into a v and became puffy with layers ending 2 inches above her knees. Nonoko had the same dress but had gone for a baby pink. Their masks were butterfly shaped, Anna's was pink with light blue rhinestones while Nonoko's was blue with pink rhinestones, they looked fabulous and the result was sure to be stunning.

Sumire and Hotaru had gone for a bigger dress shop while I sat in a small café ordering a piece of strawberry cake and a cup of hot chocolate. Anna and Noko had wondered off to find accessories and shoes to match their outfits.

Staring out the window at the dresses being displayed in some shop windows I failed to notice the scrape of the chair from across the table.

"Fancy seeing you here." said a velvety voice with smugness.

Snapping my head around fully alert now, I scowled at the intruder.

Why the heck was this sneaky pervert here?

"What are you doing here Ryuu?" I spat out.

"Feisty, I like that. But of course, I'm here for you love." He smirked while placing an elbow on the table and leaning his head into his hand, bringing his face closer to mine.

Leaning back to put some space between us I crossed my arms. He looked slightly aggravated at the distance that was now between us. "So you're stalking me?" I asked pissed off.

Seriously, what did this guy want with me. Why wouldn't he leave me be.

Hotaru hurry up, I thought shifting uncomfortably.

His eyes twinkled dangerously, "And what would you say if I said yes to that Mi-chan."

Gulping I grabbed my bag, and stood up "I'd say I'm out of here. Please leave me alone."

I started to walk away when I felt him grab onto my wrist, I winced at the strength he was holding me with. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

"Ah, ah, ah Not so fast Mi-chan. You and I have some business to attend to so your coming with me."

"Like hell I am jerk." I said venomously before hitting him in the face with my other hand.

"You bitch!" he spat as he slammed his hand onto the table.

With that I took off running out of the café.

I should really join track or something because I didn't run away fast enough.

Grabbing me firmly by the shoulder Ryuu spun me to face him, digging his fingers into my shoulders he leaned in closer.

"You'll pay for that soon enough but for now you and I are going somewhere to talk privately."

He started pulling me in the opposite direction of the café. I could feel my eyes starting to water, straining to not let them fall I bit my lip, I'd be damned if I cried in front of him.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing with her?" came a cold voice.

"H-Hotaru!" I yelled as Ryuu's grip loosened I jerked away from him and rushed to stand beside my best friend.

"Nothing at all, just thought I'd take her someplace since she was by herself" said Ryuu with a friendly smile as he walked over to us.

Hotaru's gaze narrowed into dangerous slits "Well she isn't by herself and she obviously didn't want to go."

Stepping closer "The next time I find you with your hands on her, I won't hesitate to send you straight to hell bastard." Hotaru said loud enough for only Ryuu to hear.

Turning she threw one last glare over her shoulder before walking away, throwing a "come on baka" over her shoulder to me.

I took a step in her direction when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"We'll continue this later on Mi-chan." said Ryuu in a husky voice before letting her go and walking off.

I stood there watching him walk off in a daze. What did he mean, what does he want to talk to me so badly about.

"MIkan."

Startled I turned to see Hotaru. I gave her a small smile to show her I was alright.

"Come on Hotaru, we still need to find our dresses." I said as I walked over to the other 3 girls who were sitting on a bench.

**HOTARU POV**

Hotaru watched as she walked away. _That bastard left a bruise on her wrist, and I can see he grabbed her by the shoulder hard to, her shirt is crinkled. Better talk to Hyuuga about this later._

**MIKAN POV**

Sumire was gushing over the dress she had bought. It was a sea foam green and had an off the shoulder top dipping low between her breasts. A black bow was tied below her cleavage then the dress hung loosely ending an inch above her knees. A pair of strappy black heels hung off her finger on the other hand, always trust Permy to get something revealing yet not slutty. She was the fashion show-off in the group after all. Her mask hung around her neck, it was black with green feathers around the edges, it rounded at the top and ended at the tip of her nose. I loved Permy in green so I couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

"Well everyone has something but Hotaru and I" I whined throwing my hands up in the air with frustration.

"Not true Baka."

"Huh?" I asked confused, turning to see a smug looking Hotaru.

That was when I noticed the bags in Hotaru's hands.

"I've taken care of your dress, mask, and shoes so no need to panic."

"E-eh? Really?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded.

"THANK YOU HOTARUUUUU!" I said running towards her for a hug.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Mou! Hotaru you big bully" I pouted rubbing the new lump that had formed on my head.

"Can I at least see what you chose then?" I asked picturing what my best friend might have gotten for me.

"No." she said turning away.

"E-eh! Why?" I asked puzzled.

"You'll see it tomorrow when I come over for us to get ready together." she said walking away.

My eyes sparkled. Hotaru was going to get ready with me! I'm so excited! With that I ran after her completely forgetting what had happened. Little did I know that Hotaru was thinking about it deeply.

**Later that evening…**

**HOTARU POV**

"Hyuuga, you don't understand. He was dragging her away, he left a bruise on her wrist from gripping her so tightly." I said as I slammed my hand down on the desk in my lab. I was currently explaining to him what I had saw going on.

"Well there isn't much we can do now Imai," said Natsume leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "We'll just have to watch her more closely and try to figure out what the hell that weasel wants so badly with her."

"Hyuuga I don't want him near her, so that means you need to start spying on her better."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh please, I'm not as stupid as that idiot, I know you watch her every move. Now is the time to do it for a good purpose. The guy tried to take her for a 'private talk' is what he kept calling it." said Hotaru as she smirked with satisfaction at seeing the black cats eyes narrow.

She knew how possessive he was over her best friend.

She was even possessive over the idiot. It was hard to share someone who made your day brighter and your load lighter.

God, that was corny but true.

"So its agreed you'll figure out what you can and I'll keep the clingy bastard away from polka." stated Natsume firmly.

"Agreed."

And with that decided they both set out on their separate duties.

**SO how was it? I thought I'd keep Mikans and Hotaru's costumes as a surprise until tomorrow when I write the next chapter! :) PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! A lot will be happening though tomorrow, definitely some N+M and H+R moments. Hope you keep reading! :) Bye for now…**

**Review, cause it's the right thing to do! :) hehe! **


	11. Chapter 10

**So Here is chapter 10! This chapter is for everyone who has taken the time to read this and review! You guys are wonderful and I'm so glad you take the time out of your day to read my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the Characters but I do own what happens to everyone in this so I'd be nice unless you want someone to die :) MWUHAHAHAHAHAH! *caugh* 'innocent smile'**

Chapter 10: Disguises and Surprises

**MIKAN POV**

It was finally the day of the Masquerade Ball and Hotaru had broken down the door with her baka gun to gain entrance. I had then been thrown to the floor as she flipped my mattress over with me still on it.

Such a lovely way to embrace the morning, Not!

Hotaru prepared me a bath while I brushed my teeth, I inhaled entering the bathroom only for my nose to meet an alluring fragrance.

"Hotaru, what is that smell? Its so sweet?" I asked taking in another deep breath as I basked in the sweet smell.

"I added some strawberry wash into your wash water. While you bath I'll lay out everything we'll need to get you ready for this evening." She said before pushing a white robe into my arms and exiting.

After undressing, I slid down into the tub. I washed and lathered my hair with the strawberry shampoo I used every other day. After getting out and drying off I couldn't help but notice how the smell of strawberry clung to my sky from the bath. Well at least I knew one thing about this evening, I wouldn't stink. **(a/n: sorry I had to throw that in. hehe )**

Walking out I couldn't hide the grimace after looking at the makeup and hair supplies that had been placed on my dresser. My dress lay across my bed still in the bag with a pair of black heels with long ribbons next to it.

Anna and Nonoko had come in already dressed in the gowns and masks. **(if you can't remember what they got along with Permy then look back in Chapter 9 to see, I'm to lazy to write their outfits out a 2nc time lol sorry) **Both the twins hair was in tight curls handing loosely. Sumire sat on my couch in her dress reading a magazine with her mask laying on my small living room table. Her hair had been straightened.

That was when I noticed that Nonoko had just finished getting Hotaru ready. My eyes widened in admiration at my beautiful best friend. She stood with her short hair straightened out to barely her shoulders. Her amethyst eyes were outlined in smoky eye shadow, making the purple color seem to stand out with a glow. She had a nude lip gloss on that made her lips shine as she gave me a knowing smirk. A black dress clung to her slim figure, the sleeves were long while the top dipped low with a round neckline. It clung to her body before hanging loosely at her ankles, the dress was elegant yet sexy when you caught sight of her pale creamy skin where the dress dipped low on her back. She had a dark purple sash hanging around her hips tying into a large bow at the back, her heels were strappy black.

I couldn't help but gape at my best friend.

"Hotaru, you look amazing." I said with large sparkling eyes.

"Thanks idiot." she said with a light pink dusting across her cheeks. "Now sit down its your turn."

"I'll do her hair Hotaru-chan if you'll do her makeup." said Nonoko walking over with a smile spreading across her face.

Hotaru gave a small nod before pushing me into my vanity chair and spinning my chair to face her.

Noko got to work on twisting and curling my hair this way and that.

An hour later I turned to the mirror, looking up a small gasp escaped my mouth. My lips were a light shade of pink with gloss making them look wet, my eyes only had a simple shine to them with dark long eyelashes framing a pair of brightly shining brown eyes. A small peach color was brushed over my cheeks giving me a small permanent blush for the evening. My long auburn hair was placed in a messy bun with a few soft curls let loose around my face and neck, softening my facial features.

"Is that really me?" I asked raising my hand and watching the beautiful girl, no woman, in the mirror mimic my actions.

"Yes baka, that's you." said Hotaru with a roll of her eyes, while Anna and Nonoko giggled at my confusion. I couldn't believe it, that beautiful girl was really me.

"Mikan." said Hotaru in a small voice. Turing from the mirror with wide eyes she gave a small smile, "you look beautiful, now its time to get dressed."

I smiled. It wasn't every day that Hotaru Imai gave out compliments.

I slipped on the heels before Nonoko criss-crossed the long black ribbons up to my knee's before tying them into small bows in the back. Hotaru then slipped a silky fabric over my head before tying it in the back. A small silk black ribbon was tied onto my neck to be used as a choker necklace. I looked down at the dress before my cheeks grew warm. The deep red dress was long in the back before turning short in the front a few inches above her knees allowing the ribbons of her shoes to show off her long slender legs. The dress clung to my waist showing off my small but curvy hips, a small black sash was tied around around my waist ending in a bow on my lower back. The red dress then continued up till it straightened out above my chest, leaving the short sleeves draped off my small shoulders. It was beautiful and far more daring than I. **(it was kind of like Sakura's dress in the anime CCS if you've ever watched it, the colors were changed with a few alterations to match a teenage girl)**

A small red mask that rounded at the top was placed over my face, it had black ribbons tied into small bows at the corner of the mask as they hung down bringing more attention to her hypnotizing eyes.

"Breathtaking" I muttered as I looked over myself in the mirror.

"Its time to go now ladies." said Sumire as she stood up and placed her mask around her face.

Walking down the hall we spoke about who we wanted to dance with and what decorations would probably look like since Naru was the one who had planned the ball.

Stopping to fix one of my ribbons, the others walked ahead of me into the make-shift ballroom. I stopped at the top of the stairs as I looked around the room with aw. The lighting was slightly dimmed, circular tables were placed at the edge of the ballroom floor draped in a dark blue cloth with white candles glowing brightly in the middle.

Slowly walking down the stairs I felt the room still, glancing up nervously I noticed all the awestruck faces staring at me. Flushing in embarrassment I walked a little faster down the stairs. Catching my toe at the edge of the last stair I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor to meet my face.

Instead I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist as my face leaned against a well toned chest. Taking a breath to calm my nerves, my senses were enveloped in the smell of cinnamon and soft mint. Glancing up with a deep blush on my face to thank my rescuer, my eyes met a pair of familiar deep crimson eyes staring at me from behind a plain black mask. Taking a small step back from him, I gave a small smile at seeing him dressed in black dress pants with a deep red shirt peeking out from behind a black black tie hung loosely around his collar and his hair was as disheveled as always. Yet, he looked more breathtaking then usual as he gave me a small smile at my dazed expression.

Taking a step back he lowered his arms. Taking my hand in one of his, he gave a small bow before kissing the inside of my wrist intimately and asking in a low voice, "May I have this dance?"

**So I know that this chapter was a little boring but the next one will be very lovely! I know everyone has guessed who the hunk was who asked Mikan to dance! Now we just have to wonder who the other beautiful girls of the gang will end up dancing with. :) The next chapter will be called…. **Chapter 11: Dances, Kisses, and Disturbances!

**Review Please! If you have something you don't like or would like to see happen, let me know! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter dedicated to all of you guys who read and review! :) I'd list you all but I'm to lazy lol I'm sorry it took so long it was my friends birthday. But I'm back! So ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA but I do own what happens to everyone in this, so I'd be nice if I were you.**

Chapter 11: Dances, Kisses, and Disappearances

**MIKAN POV**

Still shocked by the intimate gesture, I couldn't help but to go along as the handsome lad led me into the middle of the ballroom floor. Is this really Natsume? I couldn't ignore the warmth of his hand as it slid onto my lower back as he pulled me closer to him, taking my other hand in his he gave it a soft squeeze waking me out of my trance. Looking up I felt heat creeping up my neck and cheeks as his crimson eyes took on a softer look. Giving me a small smile he began to spin and glide us around the floor with ease, not uttering a word the entire time.

**NATSUME POV**

She seems so baffled by me right now. I think I've stunned her into silence, which amazes me since she's the biggest loud mouth I know. She has to know its me, yet her face shows nothing but surprise and confusion. I don't know what made me decide to dance with her, maybe it was the way these stupid boys kept staring at her. They really must want to go to hell, staring at my Mi-Polka like that. As we finally arrived in the middle of the dance floor I couldn't help but to let me fingers slide down her small waist and rest on her lower back. Being close to her, I could smell the scent of strawberries that lingered in her hair and skin. Pulled in by the feel of her soft figure and sweet scent, I pushed her body closer to mine. She looked up at me startled out of her thoughts. She looked so beautiful tonight, her eyes seemed to shine with excitement and her pink lips were wet. As hard as it was, I had to admit that no one captivated me like she did. She could infuriate me, then calm me down just as quick. I don't know when it happened but my days now seemed to revolve around her. She was slowly easing away the darkness and gradually leading me into the light. I gave her a soft smile of fondness before beginning our dance.

**HOTARU POV**

I was watching my baka dance with the Kuro Neko out of the corner of my eye. He seems to have lowered his pride for the night and I could tell she was awed by the change. Well since she is having fun I can enjoy myself to.

With that thought, I turned to the buffet table of seafood. So much crab and shrimp, this was sure to be a good night. Grabbing as much food as I could for now I made my way to sit at a table to eat.

"Mind if I sit with you Imai?" asked a shy voice.

Looking up bored, I found Nogi standing before me in a solid black tux with a white mask on, his rabbit was settled on his shoulder. Whipping out my camera I took some pictures of him, pictures of him in a tux will surely make me a few millions.

"IMAI! WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted blushing. "Give those back or delete them!"

"Can't do but you may sit." I said before I continued eating.

He sat and there was silence again.

"They look good together, don't they?" he asked looking out where the couples were waltzing together.

Glancing up I gave a small smile as he motioned to where Mikan and Natsume were dancing together. "They do." I said turning my attention back to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy sitting across from me.

"She seems to be able to offer something for him that the rest of us can't. I've never seen him give anything as much thought as he puts into her. At first I think it was just interest because she didn't slobber when he came into sight, but now I think its something a lot more." he said with a thoughtful expression and a distant look in his eyes.

"Your right, and he is exactly what she needs. Someone to keep her from doing reckless stunts, the idiot never thinks she just does." I said with agreement. Complete opposites, yet one can't seem to function correctly without the other.

I turned my attention back to Nogi as I noticed him stand.

Bowing low, extended his hand to me. "Care for a dance?"

"Fine, but step on my toes and you'll die."

**SOMEONE POV**

I watched her as she danced with the raven haired boy. She was dressed in black and red, interesting for an angel to wear the devils colors I thought smirking. Her skin was creamy and flawless and I could already feel my muscles tingle as I pictured running my fingertips over her bare arms. Let her enjoy the dance while she can because soon enough she'll be away from him and with me.

**MiKAN POV**

"So what made you decide to show up?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around his neck silently demanding another dance from him.

"Had nothing better to do," he mumbled as we started another spin around the room.

"Well I'm glad."

"Falling for me already little girl?" he asked putting up his trademark smirk.

"You wish sly fox and don't' call me a little girl!" I said narrowing my eyes before stomping on his foot.

"Damn polka dots why'd you have to step on me with your big feet." he exclaimed clutching his foot.

Spinning on my heel I walked away from the arrogant bastard. He was so charming at the beginning of the night, should have known it wouldn't last long.

Stupid big-headed pervert.

Stepping behind the curtain I opened the glass door that led onto the balcony. Sakura pedals were dancing around the air landing around my feet as I stood by the edge looking out over the night.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist to spin me around.

"Little girl, you shouldn't run off like that." said Natsume as he loosened his hold on me.

"Like you care" I snarled still angry.

"I care a great deal." he said stepping closer to me.

I didn't want to back down from him, but being that close had my thoughts in a whirl, my heart was beginning to race and my blood turned hot as it pulsed through my veins. Taking a step away I felt my back lean into the balcony railing.

"D-Don't joke with me N-Natsume." I said, seeming to push the words out of my mouth.

"I'm far from joking." He said as his fingers combed through my hair, pulling it softly as he tugged my face upwards.

Locking his gaze with mine, he leaned his forehead against me. His warm breath fanned across my face brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"I've been attracted to you since the first time you called me a moron. Actually that could have been when it started." He said trailing his fingers across my jaw and down my neck sending a shiver down my spine in anticipation. I don't know what I was anticipating but I felt a strong surge of want.

"When what started?" I rasped out in a hoarse voice.

"When I started to want…no,need…no, love you." he whispered in a husky voice before clasping his lips onto mine. The kiss started out sweet and slow, but as my arms slithered up around his neck and my fingers played with the hair at his nape his kiss turned more heated. Slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss, he traced my bottom lip with his tongue coaxing for more than what I was giving. I slightly gasped at the heat that flushed through me and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the depths of mouth tasting and exploring.

Finally relaxing into the kiss I began my own exploring him, tasting him and teasing to see what reactions I would get. Nibbling on his bottom lip I felt his hand press into my lower back as he leaned me back against the railing for support, pulling my body roughly against him. My hands caressed his cheek while my other brushed his soft hair back from his passion filled eyes.

Pulling back he laced our fingers together as we both gasped for breath and tried to calm our heartbeats.

"Mikan do you love me?" he asked. I felt him stiffen as I froze. Surprise and shock coursed through me. Did I love him? Is that what this feeling was? I've never been in love before but I knew that what I felt for him and what I felt for the other boys was different. There was a stronger urge of wanting to make him happy, to protect him and pull him out of the darkness he had drowned beneath.

Still standing there debating with myself I felt his fingers pull from mine as he stepped away from me.

"Never mind, I don't know what made me think we could happen." He said before turning and starting to walk away.

"N-Natsume! Come back you idiot! I didn't even answer you." I shouted but he was already to far away to listen.

I did love him, but he shouldn't have taken me by surprise like that. The big baka!

"Hmm, such a sad ending to a love story yet to begin."

Spinning around I found Ryuu leaning against a pillar. Dressed in all black he had his hair swept neatly back, a black cape tied loosely around his neck.

"That's none of your business. Go away Ryuu, I'm not in the mood for your games tonight." I said as I started towards the door.

"Not so quick love." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling back against his chest. "You and I still need to talk."

"Grand, let me guess we're going to start that private conversation now aren't we?" I asked sarcastically trying to push myself away from him.

He wouldn't let loose. Closing my eyes I decided it was time for a little element help. Silently I sent a gust of wind into his side knocking him away from me.

Sending a small thanks to Air, I picked up my skirts and started for the door.

"Not so fast little love." Ryuu said shoving me into the pillar and pinning me there. One hand grasped my wrists while his body leaned heavily atop of mine, his other hand was trailing his fingers along my arm. A chill of disgust and uneasiness swept over my body raising goose bumps.

"So we're playing with our Alices now. Pressing his forehead into mine, I saw a glimpse of triumph and desire in his eyes before suddenly falling unconscious.

**NORMAL POV**

Smirking at his easy victory, Ryuu picked Mikan up bridal style before jumping off the balcony and landing on the ground below with ease. Placing a small kiss on her lips, he chuckled before carrying her off to his headquarters.

**Well this should raise some problems. Natsume thinks Mikan rejected him and now Ryuu has pretty much kidnapped her. Sorry if the kiss scene was a little 'heated' lol I've been reading a lot of romance novels lately. :) hehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what will happen next chapter when Hotaru and Natsume can't find Mikan…**

**If you loved this chapter then REVIEW! Hehe**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	13. Chapter 12

**So has everyone been reading the Manga version of GA? If so how do you feel about chapter 133 and 134? I burst into tears reading them! If you haven't gotten to read the updated chapters of this then you should go to and GO READ IT! Ahhh, if only my stories could be that good! **

**ANYWAYS! My summer is here so I've been super lazy, I'm sorry guys but you'd be glad to know I'm having a lot of inspiration lately so here is this chapter and probably a new one tomorrow if I have time! This weekend I'm visiting Niagra Falls for the first time so I'm really excited! I might try to ride a boat down it! :) So on with the story and ENJOY EVERYONE! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I really really wish I owned GA because then the last 2 chapter written wouldn't have made me cry. But I do own the plot in this and there will be NO CRYING! Go me! Lol :)**

Chapter 12: Well this sucks.

**MIKAN POV**

Slowly I could feel myself gaining my senses back.

Finally opening my eyes I found my arms spread out and chained to the wall resting against my back. Lifting my head I glanced around the dim room I was in, I had only one flickering light on above me. After adjusting to the darkness of the rest of the room I realized that I was being held captive on a stage.

Yes, that's right the kind of stage people prance around on in a theatre.

Where the hell was I? And what was with the chains!

The sound of a slow clap made me narrow my gaze as Ryuu stepped into my only light with a disgusting smile on his face.

"So Mikan how does it feel to be center stage?" he asked amused as he stood over me.

"Fantastic!" I spat venomously as I yanked myself forward trying to get out of the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mi-kan-chan! You won't be able to get out."

"Where am I?"

"You're at the AAO's top headquarters, since Luna couldn't seem to handle getting you here I was asked to step in." he said looking cheeky.

My eyes widened slightly before staring at him coldly. I knew he was up to something but I didn't know it was this bad.

"So I've been watching you constantly, waiting for a free moment to get you here." He drawled on in a boring tone.

So he's a stalker…

"Damn creeper." I muttered.

"What'd you say brat?"

"I called you a creeper! You did just admit to stalking me openly you know." I said louder.

Lurching forward he grabbed onto my face, slamming my head back against the wall. I could feel a sharp pain shoot through my skull and hissed out in pain.

He seemed to enjoy that. Bastard.

He licked the trickle of blood that started to run down my forehead.

And I snapped.

I slung out my leg kicking him in the groin, doubling over in pain I took this nice opportunity to knee him in the face.

The AAO must be stupid, who chains up someone's arms and not their legs?

He stood up with a wince and the look on his face was murderous.

Closing my eyes I tried to gather all of my energy and began to summon the element Air. And right when I released the massive amount of air I had gathered, a searing hot pain pulsed through my body causing me to let out a heart wrenching scream. I felt as though hot needles were being stabbed into my body all over. Dropping to my knee's on the stage floor my head hung low as my teeth gritted together against the pain.

Looking up through my eyelids I noticed he stayed unaffected from the attach I had just tried.

"Oh did I forget to mention that every time you use your Alice, even by accident these chains will cause a hot slicing sensation over your entire body. Oops, my bad." He added with a chuckle.

I just stayed still, my body was in such agony it was unbearable and that was only one hit.

"Now little girl we're going to have to chain those pretty legs of yours up as well. Can't have them kicking out at anybody else, now can we?" He said as his eyes raked over my body. I still had on the dress I had worn for the ball except now it seemed a little more tattered in area's.

Pulling out two more long chains from my side he began to walk towards me. Biting back the ache in my body I kicked my leg out at him again, this time he dodged it.

"He may want you, but he said to do whatever we have to keep you here." He said as he pulled out a long whip from his belt.

What was that whip for?

Realizing to late as he swung out harshly and the leather bit into the flesh of my ankles making my legs begin to buckle. Like hell I planned on going down that easy! I wasn't going to stand here and be hurt and chained up by some damn puppet master who wanted me for kicks and giggles.

So again I began drawing a massive amount of energy before sending a bolt of lightning at Ryuu. And just like before I suffered a severe amount of pain throughout my body.

Ryuu cursed before drawing back and letting it streak out to cut across my knee caps. Staggering I slumped back against the wall watching spots dance before my eyes. That was when I felt cold metal snap closed around both ankles at once.

"What do you want from me Ryuu?" I asked breathlessly trying to hide the pain.

"Its not me who wants something from you love," he said taking a step back as he grinned at me. "Actually its _him._"

"Who is 'him'?" I asked getting impatient. Everyone keeps talking about some guy who wants something with me but no one ever mentions a name.

"You'll find out soon enough. He's excited to see you himself, something about your tattered flesh and the smell of your reeking blood makes me feel so happy. Anyways its time to say goodbye for now but don't worry I'll come back to visit again." Ryuu said as he gave a small wave and a cocky grin.

"I'd prefer you didn't, ugly bastard." I mumbled more to myself then him.

SMASH!

I felt a firm hand slam into my mouth and the taste of blood began to seep through my teeth into my mouth.

"I'd watch what you say Mikan-chan." said Ryuu darkly while cleaning off my blood from his knuckles.

Leaning down, I met his amused eyes with an icy glare. He then put a hand to my cheek, twisting my face to the side in disgust, he grabbed hold of my chin and turned it roughly towards him. He then proceeded to place a soft kiss on my lips, trailing his tongue across my bloodied lower lip.

"Yummy." He muttered before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight I spat trying to remove the vulgar taste of him from my lips.

I felt myself finally relax against the wall knowing I was finally alone. What was I going to do? I couldn't use my Alice to get out of here and I couldn't fight while tied up. My only hope was to wait it out for someone else or hopefully get the chance to break out myself.

As my thoughts began to drift more towards sleep I thought of Natsume. He probably hates me now.

I felt tears start to fall down my face, why is it I always seem to cry. I refuse to let them see me cry, these people will use whatever they can to hurt me and I will not shed a tear in front of them.

So tonight I'll cry out everything, all the pain, confusion, hatred, and anger. Tonight will be the last time I cry.

So I let myself sob.

**NATSUME POV**

It was two in the morning and I was restless. Mikan hadn't shown up for classes or dinner today, I tried to knock on her door but there was no answer.

Did she hate the thought of being near me? Is that why she wasn't coming around today?

Fuck. I hate thinking about her, I hate feeling so sappy and pathetic over her. What the hell is her problem anyways.

I could feel my confusion changing into anger with every thought.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her and know what she was thinking.

Pulling a shirt over my head and shoving my feet into a pair of old converses I jumped out of my window and began moving silently from tree to tree. Reaching her room, I jumped onto the small balcony and unlatched the window before sneakily climbing in.

But she wasn't there.

Her bed was made, her room hadn't been touched. Everything had been the same since the night of the ball. Mikan hasn't even visited her room.

Where the hell is she?

Only one person would know the where-abouts of that idiot besides me.

And with that thought I started making my way to Imai's room.

I knocked on the door only once before busting in.

Ruka, Naru, and Imai looked up from a blueprint laying out before them giving me a curious look.

"So you've finally stopped pouting long enough to notice." Imai said coldly.

"Where is she?" I asked agitated. "Her and I need to talk."

"Well Hyuuga, talking might have to wait." she said keeping the same calm demeanor but there was something wrong. Imai was cold but tonight there was an angry and cruel atmosphere that seemed to engulf her.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to feel a small bit of panic in the back of my mind. I looked to Ruka but he just cast his gaze downwards. Him and gay-sensei were being eerily silent.

"Apparently that Ryuu guy is from the AAO and sometime during the ball he kidnapped her and teleported with her off campus."

I could feel my eyes widen slightly before I clenched my fist and composed my face.

Spinning around I launched towards the door.

**BAKA!**

And now I was laying sprawled out in front of the door.

"Not so fast Hyuuga. If we're going to get her back, you're going to have to help." Imai said with an evil smile dancing on her face.

Hell has no wrath compared to Hotaru Imai when it comes to her best friend.

"Fine, what are we going to do?" I asked standing up.

**OOOH! I made a cliffhanger! How does this make you guys feel? Lol I know everyone is determined to find out who the 'him' is that is after Mikan, well that will be revealed in the next chapter or two so just be patient with me! **

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HI everyone! Sorry I've been away for so long! Something went wrong with my laptop and it had to be sent off to get fixed. Good news is that I have already written the next 2 chapters and will post the next chapter tomorrow. But you'll have to wait till Monday or Tuesday before I post the other one! ****This chapter is for all my reviewers! You guys are the only thing that keeps me going with this! :)**

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own GA! …'cries in corner of shame'**

Chapter 13: Revealed! 

**MIKAN POV**

Colors danced before my eyes as I struggled against the chains confining me to the walls. Its been 3 days since they dragged me here. 3 days of violent persuasion to join the group of savages who tore my life apart, one family member at a time. I could feel my resistance slowly falter.

The spine crippling shocks that rocked through my body every time I used my alice were draining my energy. I could barely lift my head when I heard the door open and the footsteps making their way up the stage stairs to stand before me.

"So have you decided to give up yet princess?" Ryuu asked as he stood over me with a leering face.

Raising my head in defiance I spat on him. I didn't have the strength to speak, it took all I had to lift my head but I won't let them see how low I've fallen.

Receiving a good kick in the ribs I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Well today's your lucky day sweetheart, _he _has grown tired of waiting for you to give in on your own so he's come to visit his favorite girl."

"And who the hell might that be?" I said glaring up at Ryuu.

"My name is Reo princess, and I've waited long enough for you."

I looked up to see a tall, lean figure standing with his back leaning against the doorframe. I gave a shiver at the hard look his light purple eyes held as they swept down my body. Talk about intense. His red hair was a little disheveled with pieces falling forward before his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as my gaze hardened while looking at him.

"I'm the man who has killed innocents without blinking an eye to get his hands on you. I knew you held some of the rarest Alices in the world considering who your mother and father were. At first we were going to just capture them and force them to join us, but after hearing of you. Their daughter, who had inherited both their alices and who was also a beauty, I decided to just kill them off."

Flooded with anger and hatred for the man who stood before me, I felt my energy renewed with the intent of killing. How dare he!

"After all, why take two when I could just have one?" Reo said as he moved closer to me and brushed his hand along my outstretched arm. "I want your Mikan Sakura. I want your alices and I want your devotion to me. Only me."

"I want nothing to do with you bastard. You're a monster, you destroyed my life and my family why would I ever want to devote myself to you?" I said cringing away from his touch.

I watched as he bent to look straight into my eyes.

Fingers wrapped around my throat, he pinned my head back to the wall. Pressing his body against mine, his thighs pushing hard against mine, he held me from any escape. Any movement.

Locking gazes with the monster holding me captive, I could see the look of lust and victory that clouded his eyes as he brought his mouth forcefully to mine.

There was nothing I could do. Tears welled up in my eyes as I squeezed them shut waiting for it to be over. For the first time, I finally felt the truth of how helpless I really was. I had no one to protect me.

_Natsume._

I felt my self shut completely down. I didn't move or respond to him in any way and I could feel the angry tension building in him as I just sat there, lifeless. Where were you when I need you? You said you'd protect me. Its been days and you haven't come for me.

_Natsume._

His name kept echoing in my head and I felt a new surge of anger and remorse sweep through me. He won't come, and if I was honest with myself I don't want him to. I don't want him to see me with the cuts and bruises I've developed, I don't want him to face what I have.

There's only way I have a chance of living through this.

Feeling Reo draw back to look at me, I turned my face up to him.

"If I am what you want then so be it. You may have me." And with that being said, I felt my entire body go numb and pain cut through my heart.

Smiling, Reo locked eyes with me. After a moment of searching my face he bent and kissed the sensitive flesh of my throat.

"Very well princes. You belong to me now, and are mine alone."

**NATSUME POV**

Her face danced through my mind as I rested in bed. Its been 3 days since I found out she had been kidnapped. Tomorrow night was the evening our plans would be put to the test. We had spend the past 3 days planning. Imai had tracked the AAO and we had an idea that they had Mikan locked away in an old theatre miles out of the city. We had spent hours studying the blueprints of the building, memorizing exits, entrances, rooms. It was finally the time to take back what they took from us.

_Mikan._

I felt restless not knowing what they might have done to her. There was a great possibility we could show up and find her dead tomorrow night.

No.

She was alive. I refused to believe anything else. I've done nothing but dream of her. I need to get her back. Rolling over, I stared at the moon peeking through my window. Only a few more hours until we leave, feeling my eyelids droop I was swept away to a land of dreams.

_Mikan…_

**Alright I know this was short but I finally revealed to you the mystery man who was after Mikan. Next chapter will be all about Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka coming to the rescue so prepare for a lot of action! :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 14

**OK! Sorry this was so late, my grandpa was in the hospital for a long time! So this chapter is for him! I'm not very good at battle scenes but I tried to make this interesting by adding a few twists. I didn't just want to do the whole he kicked, I punched, BOOM! Your out! So I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA if I did then my world would be a much better place! Lol**

Chapter 14: The battle!

**NATSUME POV (This entire thing is his pov)**

I stood restlessly on the branch of an old tree, hidden in the shadows I counted the guards surrounding the old theatre. I studied their movements and waited, hoping for some kind of distraction to happen so I could sneak in.

Glancing down at the bushes placed before the trunk of the tree I met Imai's stern gaze. She and Ruka had been laying flat on the ground the entire evening. It was now close to midnight and I was itching to get Mikan back. Imai seemed to feel the same tension because with a stiff nod I understood what we were about to do.

Since the distraction wasn't happening like we had hoped, we were going to make our own.

Insert cocky smirk here please.

And that was the moment the two guards by the main entrance 'magically' caught fire to both their pants legs. With the diversion starting Ruka stayed down while Imai sent in a frog-bot that with each hop let loose a potent knock-out gas.

'Knock-out Frog is only 5000 rabbits, used to knock-out idiots or unwanted guests for a total of 24 hours." stated Imai to some invisible audience.

Ruka and I shared an awkward glance before we turned our attention back to the building. The guards that had been surrounding the outsides all gathered to see what the fuss was.

"Natsume! Hotaru! You two should get going, I can handle the rest here." said Ruka before he let out a loud whistle calling forth the animals that were living in the wooded area hiding the abandoned building.

After burning down the entrance, Imai and I took off down the long hallway. For an abandoned building it still maintained an extravagant entrance hall. The walls were a soft white with candle-lit torches on each side guiding you down the hall. The candles were held in a gold that set the walls a glowing. A deep red carpet covered the floors, muffling our racing footsteps.

A head of us was the lobby area.

"Hyuuga, I'm counting on you to get her out. If you can't save her then don't bother coming back yourself." said Imai as she loaded her baka gun with a few extra iron balls.

As we stepped into the opening of the lobby a dozen guards stood between us and the door of the main auditorium. We suspected that was the room that was holding Mikan, and with the number of guards blocking the way I'm guessing we were right.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

I stood rooted to my spot as I watched Imai blow off the smoke from the end with wide eyes.

Damn.

CLICK!

Imai just took a picture of my 'Surprise!' face. This won't lead to anything good.

"Hyuuga, are you going to stand there like a moron or our we going to go in?" asked Imai looking slightly pissed.

"Let me go in first, and then you can listen incase I need backup. This way they won't suspect anyone else to intrude, we'll take them by surprise." I said as I moved towards to door.

'Fine."

Without a creak the door slid open allowing only the faintest bit of light to travel in. Walking down the aisle of the auditorium I made my way past all the red cushioned seats to the stage. Taking the first step I felt my eyes widen with disbelief.

There placed in center stage with the spot light on her was Mikan. Slim arms spread out like a sacrifice against the wall, her head hung low with her tangled auburn locks falling forward to hide her face, those long slender legs tucked beneath her with chains dangling from her ankles. Her dress was raggedy, her white porcelain skin was now smeared with harsh red slashes. Jagged tears of skin could be seen where the cuffs were cutting into her wrists and ankles.

"M-"

I could barely speak from the outrageous anger and fierce sadness that constricted my throat. What had they done to her? Why her? I felt my knee's buckle before me and I tumbled to the floor before her.

"Mikan."

Her face lifted to me, and I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I had never seen anyone look so broken, someone so defeated. Her beautiful hazel eyes were a muddy brown, dull and lifeless. Lacking their usual happy and hope filled luster. There were dried tear streaks that ran down her cheek and her usual bright smiling lips were replaced with a swollen frown.

"Mikan we need to get you out of here." I said finally feeling the urgent need to get her away from this place.

She didn't move. She didn't speak. She sat there. She reminded me of something, with her painted up and lifeless face, her limp body and soulless eyes. But what was it…

"I'm sorry Mister Hyuuga but your not taking her anywhere." said a male voice that seemed to be brimming over with authority.

Turning around I recognized one of the head leaders of the AAO, Reo Mouri. **(AN: I hope I spelled that right, if not correct me and I'll fix it.)**

"So you're the bastard whose made it his life goal to capture her." I hissed out as I stood up and moved closer to stand in front of Mikan.

"But of course, who else." he said with a sinister smile spreading across his face.

Gritting my teeth I made a large fireball in my hand before throwing it at him. Fireball after fireball I lunged and threw trying to knock him off balance. Hoping that I'd get the upper hand.

Side-stepping my attack, "Tsk. Stupid Hyuuga that almost hit me. Alright love, you may finish him off for me, I tire of these games."

I began to look around for the extra person who I had failed to notice while I came in. Turning in every direction I searched. That was when a large gust of wind knocked me against the wall. Hard. Lightening crackled in the room and that was when an electric jolt ran down my spine causing my body to convulse in pain.

When it finally stopped I looked up to meet the pained expression of Mikan. Pulling myself up against the wall, I pushed myself to take a step towards her. Her muddy eyes caught mine and she held my gaze as her eyes flickered with concentration. That was when I felt the oxygen around me being sucked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. She was pulling all of the air out of the room and leaving me to suffocate. My fingers began to claw at my own throat hoping to relieve the constricting feeling of my lungs.

With a gush of air I fell back down as I drew in deep breaths.

"Good girl, now if your done playing you may kill him." stated Reo as he ran his fingers along her jawline before patting her head and stepping towards the stairs that led to the exit.

"Mikan" I said as I crawled closer to her, "you have to stop listening to him, you have to stop doing this right now."

"She won't listen, after all you were the one who abandoned her."

I saw Mikans eyes darken with that statement. Maybe she wasn't completely lifeless after all…

"Mikan you need to think about who brought you here. You need to remember that this guy is the same guy who killed your parents right in front of you! That guy stalked you! He stole your family!"

I could see the tears straining down her face and leaking off her chin. Her eyes flinching and her body becoming tense. That's it. I need you to feel! Feel anything!

"SHUT UP!" Reo yelled as he stepped forward. I felt myself slacken against his voice pheromone alice.

But I couldn't stop just yet. She was almost there.

"HE BROKE YOU MIKAN!" I yelled before an angry gust of wind blew me to the floor. Lightening began to strike violently, as thunder roared with fierce hatred.

With a clank, the chains fell away easily and Mikan stood up. Black wings tore from her back and spread from behind her. When did she possess the angel alice?

The atmosphere seemed to shimmer with power, her face was serious and determined. The full power of nature rose and embraced her. She was a force of nature of her own sort.

"Mikan! You will kill him! You stupid pathetic little girl kill him or be killed!" shouted Reo as he began to charge towards her.

"Mikan!" I shouted.

Catching her eyes I gave her my most charming smile. "Kick his cocky ass."

And with a breathtaking smile on her face I watched as one by one the feathers on her wings changed from the black of dark to the white of a true angels.

And an angel she truly was, standing there center stage as she unleashed her full power onto Reo.

I felt two arms pull me up from the ground and smiled seeing Ruka and Imai on each side of me. They watched in wonder at the sight of the beautiful angel taking vengeance against the evil that had torn her apart.

Every ounce of nature stormed and lashed at Reo. Crushing his body and tearing it the same way as he had done to Mikans spirit. I had never seen anything so beautiful and frightening. She was a force to be reckoned with. She drove through his entire being with all the power that she could summon and she destroyed him. Fire, water, earth, air, lightening, she had them all at the tips of her fingers and used them.

Reo's body began to turn to ash and fall to the floor of the stage.

Mikan floated down before slouching down onto the stage to her knee's. Her body trembled. Her wings folded and then vanished.

My beautiful Mikan.

My angel of darkness.

"Ne, Natsume." she said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you." she said before smiling up at me.

"You too Polka dots." I said giving her a teasing smile.

"Hotaru?" asked Mikan as she leaned towards the stoic inventor with a stunning smile.

"Come here Baka." And with that Mikan ran straight into Imai's arms. "Don't make us worry like that again." said Imai with a tiny grin playing on her face as she hugged her best friend back.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, and Natsume."

"Well lets get back to the Academy to tell them what happened here." said Ruka before taking Imai's hand and walking towards the exit.

I looked over to see Mikan looking around with an odd expression on her face.

"What you thinking about pea brain?"

Ignoring my jab at her intelligence, she gave a small sigh before turning her gaze on me.

"I did it Natsume-kun. I stood and I fought. I don't have to fear the dark anymore."

And that was when she collapsed into my arms with exhaustion.

Pulling her into my arms I began carrying her bridal style towards the doors.

**THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! Lol I'm going to have at least one or two more chapters! And I think you guys should tell me whether you want me to start my new story (which you can read a small summary on in my profile) or if you would like me to maybe make a sequal to this story about how Mikan thinks she finally has escaped but now Luna wants to kill Natsume as revenge for Mikan destroying Reo. A lover for a lover. :) Please REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLOOOOO! I'm back and ready to write! ***cracks knuckles and bends over keyboard with chesire grin* **LETS WRAP THIS STORY UP! This will be my final chapter for this story, whether I make a sequel or not is up to you reviewers! Sorry I was so late, I knew how I wanted this to end but I couldn't figure out a good way to make it happen. So this chapter may suck. SORRY! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!...**

**If I owned Gakuen Alice Natsume would be wearing cat ears with a swishy tail! But sadly I don't so I can only dream…**

**

* * *

**

_Final Chapter, A happy ending?_

**Mikans POV**

"Hmm…"

Trying to block out the light that was disturbing my sleep I rolled over, wincing at the soreness of my entire body. Geez, it felt like I had been through hell and back. Oh wait, I had.

Sitting up slowly I looked around, I was back in my room but with no memory of how I got here.

Ah, that's right! The last thing I remember was Natsume reaching out to me as everything went black.

**BAKA!**

"What the hell Hotaru! I haven't even done anything yet!" I said as I pulled myself off the floor.

"Mikan Sakura! Don't you ever get kidnapped again or I will personally kill you myself!" she shouted while glaring at me. I could see her trembling and immediately felt guilt wash over me.

"Ne Hotaru, I'm really sorry. I'll try not to let it ever happen again." I said as I looked at her fidgeting.

"I'll hold you to that. Come here, baka." Hotaru said as her face softened and she opened her arms up to me.

That was all I needed before I broke down crying and tackled her to the floor in a hug.

"Don't get nose drip on my clean shirt."

"Thanks for ruining the moment Hotaru." I said pulling away and standing up.

"Anytime." She said giving me a small smile. "Now get dressed and we'll go visit everyone."

"But don't we need to tell the academy about what happened?" I asked while running a brush through my hair.

"We've already spoken to them so there is no need, now hurry up."

I left my hair hanging down today as I grabbed a red zip-up hoodie and some black jean shorts. Pulling my white and black striped socks on with my red converses, I rushed out to meet Hotaru.

**CLASSROOM**

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-SAN"

My name seemed to be ringing throughout the room as I walked through the door. Next thing I knew I was laying the floor under a pile of people.

"Ow"

"Ah! Sorry Mikan-chan." said Anna smiling sheepishly.

"We were just glad to see you." said Nonoko while scratching the back of her head.

"Its alright, I'm really glad to see all of you too." I said while smiling brightly at the twins.

"Yo, Mikan!" said Koko and Kitsy as they both high fived me.

"Mikan-chan." Turning I came face to face with Yuu as he gave me a reassuring smile. "I made an extra copy of notes for you while you were out."

Got to be thankful for the ever-responsible Yuu. Giving a smile I thanked him.

"Sakura."

"Ruka-pyon!" I shouted as I gave him a hug.

"How do you feel?" he asked taking a step back. Huh, must of scared him with my hyperness.

"I'm good just a little on the sore side." I said as I gave my body a small stretch and winced a little.

Someone is missing, looking around I noticed that my perverted fox wasn't around to taunt me.

"Ne, where's Natsume?" I asked looking from Ruka to Hotaru.

Ruka shifted his gaze to the floor and Hotaru rolled her eyes at me.

"Hotaru?" I asked feeling anxious.

"Don't panic baka, Hyuuga is just off somewhere."

"But didn't he know I was coming back today?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell isn't he here?" I asked getting angry. Stupid perverted fox, you come to my rescue and then don't even show your slanty eyed face when I make a recovery!

"He's mad at you." She stated simply while staring at me.

"I didn't do anything to him so why is he mad?" I asked slamming my hands down on the desk then yelping when pain shot through my arms at the contact with the hard surface.

"S-Sakura please calm down. "

**SLAM!**

Sigh.

"Leave those two baka's to settle this themselves Ruka. I'm sure everything will be alright." Hotaru said as she pulled out her baka gun and began to polish it.

**BACK TO MIKAN**

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" I yelled as I stomped up the enormous sakura tree. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Oi, Polka why don't you take it from a 10 to a 2." He growled as he pulled the manga off his face.

"Shut up Hentai! Come down here we're going to have a talk."

"Go away Polka I'm not in the mood to listen to your screechy voice." He said placing the manga back onto his face.

"So it is true." I said as I started to hit the tree with my wind element.

"Whats true? And stop that before you knock the tree down!" he said with a vein ticking on his forehead.

"I'll knock the tree down if that's what it takes to get you down here!" I yelled as I put all my frustrations into using my alice.

Finally he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of me glaring.

Standing there, I waited for him to say something but it never came.

"So…" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Then he turned and started walking away.

"You stupid slanty eyed fox don't walk away from me!" I said running over and blocking his way. "What is your problem Natsume?"

"I don't have one Polka, now move."

"No. Tell me whats wrong? Are you mad about something? Does little Natsume need a hug?"

I saw his eyes narrow and knew that I was pressing all the right, or maybe I should say wrong, buttons.

"What the hell is wrong with you today Polka!" he snarled as he started walking towards me. "Wouldn't you be mad if the most important person to you was kidnapped and didn't even try putting up a damn fight? Of course you wouldn't, because your tiny brain is to stupid to realize that you have someone standing in front of you who loves you! And worries about you!"

I stood there wide eyed, staring into his flaming crimson eyes. Oops, I might have pushed to hard. Hehe.

And that was when his speech sunk in. The person standing in front of me loved me, Natsume was standing in front of me. Natsume loved me.

Talk about a jaw dropper.

And that was when he grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged my head backwards, making me look up to him.

"Your mine Polka dots, and don't forget it."

Then he kissed me. Soft and sweet, as if he was afraid I'd pull back and run at any moment. When he didn't feel me pushing away, he slowly moved closer, twining our hands together as one of his hands brushed through my hair. I could feel my legs shaking as he deepened the kiss.

"Love you Natsume." I said feeling my face turn red.

"About time." He snorted before wrapping an arm around me in a hug.

"Stupid fox" I mumbled as I smiled into his chest.

**Somone in the Shadows**

"Enjoy this while you can Mikan Sakura, your happy ending hasn't arrived just yet." whispers a female voice filled with venom.

"I'll get my revenge. As the saying goes an eye for an eye."

* * *

_**Well how was it? I left you in suspense didn't I? That's because I'll be working on a sequel to this. Sorry I was so late. I've been trying to improve my writing some. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! :) **_


End file.
